LOVE, PLEASE COMEBACK
by YOONMINshippers
Summary: "Aku ingin rasa cintaku untuk Yoongi hyung kembali" BTS / YOONMIN / MINYOON / shounen ai / Slight : NAMJIN , TAEKOOK / HOBIE CHAPTER 8!UUUUPPPP!
1. Chapter 1

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu di piring terdengar dari empat orang di ruang makan. Tampak namja dengan rambut hijau mintnya terlihat meminum air dengan gugup dan berdehem sesaat.

"Eomma! Appa!"

Sontak, orangtuanya menoleh. Kecuali seorang namja berambut orange di hadapan namja yang memanggil tadi.

"Ada apa, Yoongi?" Seokjin yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi bertanya agar anaknya bisa menghilangkan kegugupan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Katakan saja. Tidak perlu gugup." Suara tegas dan senyuman dari Namjoon semakin membantu Yoongi menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku…" Yoongi melirik namja di hadapannya yang masih berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya. Orangtuanya pun menyadari dan tersenyum karena mulai mengetahui maksud anaknya.

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, namja tadi menoleh dan memandangi orang yang tersenyum kepadanya satu persatu dengan gugup. Yoongi kemudian menatap orangtuanya dengan pasti dan…

"Aku akan menikahi, Jimin!"

Namja yang bernama Jimin itu langsung meneguk air dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jimin!" Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

.

Jimin menutup pintu kamarnya secara perlahan dan menguncinya. Lalu, ia tak beranjak dan malah menyandarkan tubuhnya hingga perlahan terduduk. Tangisannya pecah begitu saja sehingga membuatnya mengabaikan pintu kamarnya yang diketuk dari luar.

" _Aku akan menikahi Jimin."_

Merasa diabaikan, Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin, "Kau bilang kau ingin aku membuktikan keseriusanku. Aku benar-benar serius akan menikahimu, Jimin-ah! Aku akan menikahimu dua minggu lagi dari sekarang dan mulai besok, kita harus menyiapkan semuanya." Dengan berat, Yoongi pergi dari kamar Jimin dan tersenyum penuh harap.

Jimin masih ingat bagaimana lima tahun yang lalu ia tinggal di rumah ini dan setiap tahun Yoongi pulang. Tidak ada obrolah serius dan hanya sekedar sapaan saja saat Yoongi pulang. Hatinya hanya akan sakit walau hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja.

"Eomma, appa, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? Kenapa hidupku serumit dan sesakit ini? Bawa aku! Bawa aku!" Jimin terus menangis sambil menjambak rambutnya hingga ketukan dan panggilan lembut diarahkan untuknya.

"Jiminnie, ini eomma."

"Aku ingin sendiri! Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Eomma mengerti kan?"

"Baiklah, Nak. Temui eomma jika sudah tenang ya? Istirahatlah! Sudah malam."

"Ne, eomma."

.

.

.

Dua namja yang duduk di kiri dan kanan Jimin tampak sedang menjalani komunikasi tanpa suara melihat keadaan sahabat mereka. Sepasang kekasih itu saling memerintah untuk bertanya kepada Jimin yang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak pagi setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya tidak banyak berbicara. Sangat berbeda 180 derajat dari sifat Jimin yang banyak bicara.

"Jeon Jungkook! Kim Taehyung! Hentikan kegiatan kalian sebelum aku menyuruh kalian keluar."

Mereka berdua pun kembali duduk tegap dan berpura-pura fokus kepada dosennya yang kembali menjelaskan pelajaran. Jungkook kembali melirik kearah kiri dan Taehyung melirik kearah kanannya. Intinya mereka sama-sama melirik Jimin yang menatap lurus ke depan. Mereka tampak menghitung dan…

"PARK JIMIN!"

Sontak semua perhatian tertuju kepada tiga bersahabat itu terutama kepada Jimin dan Jimin hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian dengan tatapan polos. Seperti orang yang baru saja dikembalikan nyaawanya. Apa sebenarnya daritadi Jimin hanya melamun?

"Kalian berdua…KELUAR!"

Taehyung langsung berdiri ingin mengucapkan protes, "Baik, saem. Tapi, Jimin harus dikeluarkan juga. Daritadi dia hanya termenung dan kami berdua hanya berusaha membuat Jimin tersadar."

Dosen cantik itu tampak berdehem untuk menyelamatkan kewibawaannya yang hampir hilang karena mahasiswa yang diajarnya, "Baiklah, kalian bertiga…KELUAR DAN NILAI KALIAN ADALAH D!"

Taehyung hendak membuka mulutnya kembali hendak protes.

"Keluar atau nilaimu E, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau jadi pendiam?" Taehyung langsung bertanya kepada Jimin yang masih tampak kesal karena disuruh keluar dan mendapat nilai buruk. Ia hampir memasuki semester terakhir dan bisa saja gagal hanya karena satu mata pelajaran. Tapi, kenapa dia yang malah jadi tersangka?

"Hyung, kau membuat kami khawatir." Kini Jungkook berkata dengan tatapan memohon dan membuat Jimin luluh.

"Apa Yoongi sunbae menyakitimu lagi?"

Jimin memandangi sahabatnya sejak SMA itu satu persatu dan menunduk.

"Dia melamarku semalam." Jimin berkata dengat sangat pelan bahkan lebih pelan dari bisikan. Namun, dapat di dengar oleh dua sahabatnya itu dan dibarengi dengan tatapan kaget dari mereka.

Taehyung langsung menarik Jimin dan diikuti Jungkook. Hal seserius ini harus dibicarakan di tempat yang aman seperti, perpustakaan mungkin?

.

.

.

"Mungkin ini jawaban dari sakit hatimu dulu, hyung. Dulu kan Yoongi hyung malah sudah punya pacar waktu kau akan menyatakan cinta."

Jimin dan Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan penuh tanya. Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook yang lebih muda satu tahun dari mereka mempunyai pemikiran sejauh itu. Lalu, Jimin menunduk dan kini malah dia yang jadi bahan tatapan.

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi."

"Ayolah, Jim. Waktu itu kau hanya mengaguminya saja. Kau masih punya waktu untuk mencintainya sebelum pernikahan kalian. Jika belum bisa juga…." Taehyung memasang wajah yang lebih serius lagi dan membuat dua orang dihadapannya menunggu, "Cobalah sesudah pernikahan kalian."

"Huh! Kau ini, hyung. Intinya Jimin hyung harus melakukannya sampai kapanpun."

"Tae, Kookie, aku akan menikah. Bukan pacaran seperti kalian."

"Kau fikir hubungan kami ini main-main? Kami ternyata saling menyukai sejak Jungkook menjadi adik kelasku dulu."

"M-mwo?" Jimin berdehem dan menenangkan kembali nada bicaranya, "Berarti, kalian sudah saling menyukai selama delapan tahun dan baru jadian enam bulan yang lalu? Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Kalian kenapa membawaku kesini. Aku harus pulang untuk…" Jimin sangat ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Menyiapkan pernikahan." Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya melanjutkan kalimat Jimin dengan santai sementara Taehyung yang terlihat sebagai supir karena Jungkook yang duduk di belakang sedang membuka sabuk pengaman yang dipakainya.

"Anggap saja ini perayaan karena kau akan menjadi pengantin baru. Mungkin saja setelah menikah, kita semakin sulit berkumpul. Tapi, kau tidak akan berhenti kuliah kan hyung?"

"T-tentu saja." Jimin menjawab dengan ragu karena ia sama sekali tidak ada berbicara mengenai hal ini.

Pernikahan yang awalnya membuat Jimin ingin mati malah menjadi hal yang akan ia hadapi dengan sepenuh hati. Ini semua berkat nasihat dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Kami akan menraktirmu hari ini, hyung."

"Gomawo."

.

.

.

"Tunggu!"

Jimin yang mendengar suara Taehyung langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan pintu yang baru saja akan ia buka. Begitu juga Jungkook.

"Kookie, kita harus membukakan pintu untuk calon pengantin baru. Aigoo…" Taehyung langsung membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Jimin masuk disusul Jungkok dan dirinya. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Jungkook langsung menarik kursi yang akan Jimin duduki. Jungkook pun duduk disamping Jimin berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Agar Jimin tidak merasa seperti obat nyamuk sih kata Jungkook.

"Kalian berlebihan." Jimin hampir tertawa namun berhenti begitu saja saat matanya menangkap sesuatu. Taehyung langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Dia baru melamarmu tapi malah pergi bersama orang lain." Jungkook memang orang yang memang mudah emosi. Namun, Jimin langsung menahannya untuk kembali duduk.

Jimin semakin gugup saat Yoongi membicarakan sesuatu sambil meliat kearahnya dan ditambah lagi dengan Yoongi yang berjalan mendekatinya sekarang.

"Tae, Kookie, ayo pergi!" Jimin sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan terpaksa Taehyung dan Jungkook mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Tuan, orang yang Anda tunggu sudah datang."

"Suruh masuk saja, Sekretaris Yoon."

"Baik, Tuan."

Tak lama setelah sekretarisnya keluar, seorang namja yang dikenalnya masuk dan Yoongi langsung mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

"Hobie, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membuat hari spesialmu sangat mengesankan."

"Sepertinya sebuah cafe lebih baik. Bagaimana?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Hobie itu mengangguk dan sepanjang perjalanan para karyawannya memberi hormat dan membuat Hobie atau Hoseok terpukau.

"Wah! Kau sangat dihormati walaupun masih menjadi wakil ayahmu. Sebulan waktu yang cukup untuk membuat orang tertarik padamu."

Yoongi hanya tertawa renyah.

"Kau selalu merendah. Siapa juga yang tidak mengenali orang sepertimu?"

Hoseok merupakan satu-satunya sahabat yang dimiliki Yoongi yang mengetahui seluk beluk dari kehidupan Yoongi. Hingga akan menikah pun, Yoongi bergantung kepadanya. Apalagi Hoseok pemilik WO terkenal seantero Seoul. Setelah duduk dan memesan makanan, Hoseok membuka tab. Ia akan memberikan contoh hal-hal yang diperlukan. Mulai dari tempat, pakaian, makanan, hingga undangan.

"Pengantinku ada disini rupanya. Jiminnie! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Antar aku ke apartemen kookie." Ujar dingin dengan suaranya yang kembali dingin dan tentu saja sepasang kekasih itu tidak bisa menolak. Jimin terus melihat ke luar jendela mobil dan tanpa terasa Jimin meneteskan airmatanya.

"Hyung!" Panggil Jungkook pelan dan tangan yang akan memegang Jimin langsung ditepis oleh Jimin sendiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan ajak aku bicara."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen sederhana Jungkook, Jimin langsung berbaring di kamar satu-satunya tanpa perlu segan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Jungkook langsung menyelimuti tubuh Jimin yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Panggil aku jika butuh sesuatu." Ujar Jungkook sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tamu dimana Taehyung menunggunya. Ia pun memeluk kekasihnya dan mencari kenyamanan didadanya.

"Kookie, kau tau sesuatu? Sikap Jimin sangat tidak beralasan. Atau dia mulai cemburu kepada Yoongi sunbae?"

Jungkook langsung duduk menghadap Taehyung dengan tatapan kesal dan tanpa ragu menjitaknya.

"Hyung ini bodoh atau tidak pintar? Kau ini lupa atau tidak ingat?"

"Mwo? Kookie, arti kalimatmu sama saja."

"Terserah!" Jungkook kembali menjitak kepala Taehyung.

"Aku tau aku pacarmu. Tapi tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu dan kau sama sekali bersikap tidak sopan."

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku akan terus menjitakmu supaya kau ingat!" Jungkook hendak menjitak Taehyung dan tangannya langsung ditepis.

"Aigoo! Tenanglah, Kookie! Bagaimana aku bisa ingat?"

Jungkook tampak berfikir sejenak, "Benar juga. Ah! Kau terlalu lama berfikir. Dia Hoseok sunbae."

"M-mwo?"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Pernikahan? Bahkan tadi pagi Jimin bangun tidur dan sarapan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang satupun anggota keluarga angkatnya yang menghubunginya dan menyinggung masalah serius tersebut. Apa mungkin mereka masih ingin menjaga perasaan Jimin? Lalu Yoongi? Ucapan itu masih segar diingatannya dan dia malah sudah pergi saja dengan laki-laki lain. Bahkan Yoongi ingin menghampirinya dan Jimin yakin Yoongi ingin mempermalukan Jimin dihadapan namja itu. Akh! Bahkan Jimin tidak ingin menyebut nama namja sialan itu.

"Dia itu sebenarnya serius atau tidak sih? Dan namja itu, uh! Rasanya ingin aku kuliti saja!" Jimin menangis sambil terus memukul guling Jungkook yang tidak bersalah.

"Hyung! Hentikan! Jangan rusak gulingnya! Itu hadiah dari Taetae hyungie. Aigoo!" Jungkook kewalahan menghentikannya dan masih dengan bertarung melawan Jimin, Jungkook menasihatinya, "Aku yakin Yoongi sunbae serius. Tapi, katakan saja kalau kau menerimanya. Aish hyung!"

Jungkook akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan guling kesayangan pemberian penuh cinta dari Taehyung. Jimin duduk bersila dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Lalu, Jungkook duduk disampingnya. Pandangan mereka hanya lurus ke depan.

"Kau mencintai Yoongi sunbae kan?"

"Ani!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau cemburu?"

"Aku hanya sakit hati melihat namja itu. Bukan cemburu dengan Yoongi hyung."

"Otakmu sama saja dengan Taetae hyung. Kau-ADUH!"

Jimin masih ingin menjitak jidat Jungkook agar otaknya yang ada dibalik jidat mulus itu bisa memerintah mulutnya untuk berbicara sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua. Walaupun wajah Jimin lebih imut bukan berarti Jungkook bisa seenaknya.

"Apa aku harus mengajarimu tatakrama lagi? Otakmu juga sama dengan Taetae. Kalian benar-benar cocok jadi pasangan IDIOT!"

"Aku tau kau galau, hyungie. TAPI JAGA JUGA KATA-KATAMU!"

Jungkook langsung menahan tangan Jimin yang ingin menjitaknya karena sudah berteriak. Di dalam kamus hidup Jimin, berteriak kepada orang yang lebih tua sangat sangat tidak sopan. Bagaimana cara Jimin bisa mengajari kelinci sialan ini. Jungkook menghempaskan tangan Jimin dan mereka saling bertatapan. Entah mengapa mereka malah tertawa.

.

.

.

Hoseok menghentikan tangan Yoongi yang hendak menuangkan minuman terkutuk itu lagi. Ini sudah botol keenam dan wajah Yoongi benar-benar sudah memerah.

"Yoongi! Hentikan!"

"Hahaha…aku sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun, Hoseok-ah. Aku ke luar negri untuk melupakannya. Aku hampir kehilangan semangat hidup."

Suara Yoongi seperti berdengung karena ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Ia terus meracau tidak jelas. Mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang hanya Hoseok saja yang mendengarkannya.

"Saat aku pulang dan mengetahui dia ada dirumahku, aku kembali mendapatkan semangat hidupku lagi. Nyawaku kembali. Aku senang setiap tahun aku pulang. Tapi, dia tidak pernah mau berbicara kepadaku."

"Yoongi…."

"Dia minta bukti keseriusanku. Aku melamarnya. Aku ingin mengajaknya membicarakan pernikahan. Kenapa dia malah pergi? Kenapa?" Suara Yoongi semakin pelan berganti dengan hembusan nafas teratur. Hoseok mengelus rambut Yoongi.

"Nasib kita memang sama. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu dan kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Jimin. Walaupun aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan Jimin. Aku yakin itu. Berjuanglah!"

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang berasal dari jendela kamar Jungkook membuat Jimin terbangun. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dan untung saja hari ini hari minggu. Jimin pun berniat untuk tidur kembali namun, ia langsung mencari ponselnya. Bau masakan tercium oleh Jimin dan ia melihat Jungkook membawa meja kecil. Lalu, ia meletakkannya di hadapan Jimin. Mereka sarapan berdua.

"Taetae tidak datang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi hyung. Kau tau kan bagaimana rajinnya dia bangun pagi saat hari minggu?"

Jimin tertawa mendengar sindiran dari Jungkook.

"Hyung, tadi kau mencari apa?"

"Ponselku. Kau melihatnya?"

"Oh itu. Tadi ponselmu berbunyi. Telfon dari Seokjin. Terus, ponselnya mati deh gara-gara habis baterai."

"Aigoo! Pasti eomma sangat mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku harus…." Gerakan Jimin terhenti saat Jungkook menahan tangannya.

"Kau harus sarapan dulu atau aku akan membencimu."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Jungkook karena mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Adikku pandai merajuk rupanya. Baiklah! Aku akan memakannya."

.

.

.

Rasa pusing mendera kepala Yoongi saat ia terbangun. Ia yakin ini pasti efek dari mabuk semalam. Untuk saat ini ia bersumpah untuk tidak mabuk lagi. Yoongi melihat sekelilingnya dan terlihat sangat asing. Lalu, pintu kamar tersebut dibuka oleh pemilik kamar.

"Sarapan dulu sebelum kau pulang. Aku sudah memberitahu ibumu kalau kau ada disini."

"Huh!" Yoongi mengusap wajahnya. Lalu, ia beranjak.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Ujar Jimin setelah membuka pintu. Langkahnya langsung terhenti bahkan ia hampir jatuh jika tidak bisa menahan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Maafkan eomma, Nak! Eomma akan melakukan apa saja agar kau tidak pergi."

"Eomma kenapa bicara seperti itu? Eomma tidak salah. Aku yang salah karena tidak memberitahu eomma. Maaf."

Seokjin melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Jimin. "Kalau kau memang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, eomma akan bilang kepada Yoongi untuk membatalkannya. Eomma akan bilang sekarang. Eomma…" ucapannya terhenti saat Jimin mencium punggung tangan kanannya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku tidak keberatan Eomma. Aku…."

"Jiminnie! Kau kemana saja?" Suara berat Namjoon yang sedang menuruni tangga menyapa telinga Jimin.

"Maaf karena aku selalu menyusahkan kalian. Maaf!" Jimin mulai menangis dan Seokjin langsung menghapusnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan menangis, Nak. Kami hanya khawatir kau tidak pulang dan tidak ada kabar. Eomma fikir kau benar-benar meninggalkan eomma karena pernikahan ini."

"Aku hanya berfikir dan meminta saran dari sahabatku. Itu saja. Aku menginap di apartemen Jungkook dan ada Taehyung juga disana." Suara Jimin terdengar pelan dikata yang paling terakhir.

"Baiklah. Lalu kau mau bicara apa tadi?"

"Eoh? Ani. Aku tidak ingin berbicara apapun."

"Mandi dulu sana. Lalu makan ya?"

Jimin mengangguk.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja duduk di kursi meja makan. Matanya terlihat sedang mencari keberadaan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki bernama Min Yoongi? Orang yang lamarannya masih segar diingatan Jimin tapi malah menghilang.

"Kau mencari Yoongi?" Tanya Namjoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik bola mata Jimin.

Seokjin yang duduk disebelahnya tersenyum jahil sambil mengelus rambut Jimin, "Dia tidak pulang semalam dan sedang menginap di apartemen Hoseok. Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Nama itu lagi! Kalau saja ia sedang sendiri, pasti Jimin sudah berteriak dari tadi. Selera makannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Kau tidak makan, Nak?"

"Eoh? Tidak eomma. Tadi aku sudah sarapan di apartemen Jungkook."

"Sarapan itu untuk pagi hari, Jiminnie. Sekarang sudah siang."

"Tapi aku tidak lapar eomma."

"Kalau begitu, minum teh ini." Seokjin menyodorkan secangkir teh dan langsung diterima oleh Jimin.

"Gomawo, eomma."

"Aku pulang!" Suara itu terdengar saat Jimin baru akan meneguk tehnya dan entah mengapa Jimin menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Yoongi, ayo makan."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah makan eomma. Aku ingin istirahat saja." Yoongi langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Eomma, appa, aku mau menemui Yoongi hyung dulu."

 **TBC**

Thanks buat yang fav, follow, dan review. Sebenarnya mau update seminggu sekali. Tapi author nggak tega biarin kalian penasaran.


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk saat ini, istirahat menurut Yoongi adalah duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Ia menghiraukan sinar mentari yang terik hingga suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatan melamunnya.

"Hyung, ini aku!"

Mata sayu Yoongi membulat dan ia segera merapikan apa saja yang bisa ia rapikan ditubuhnya walaupun ia sama sekali belum berganti pakaian.

"Masuklah!"

Pintu pun terbuka dan Jimin segera menutup kembali pintu tersebut. Tanpa disuruh, ia langsung duduk di kursi yang terletak di sana. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan dari balkon lebih menarik perhatiannya. Jimin pun menarik nafas untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau mau minum apa? Akan aku…."

"Aku menerimanya."

Yoongi tampak berfikir sejenak dan matanya kembali membulat.

"Apa? Kau serius? K-kau menerima lamaranku? Kalau begitu…."

"Tapi ada satu syarat hyung."

"Eoh? Katakan! Katakan saja! Aku akan menerimanya." Yoongi terlalu senang saat ini.

"Jauhi pria yang bernama…Jung….Ho…seok." Dada Jimin terasa sangat sesak menyebut nama tersebut hingga ia pun menjadi terbata-bata saat mengatakannya.

"Kenapa? Dia sahabatku. Bahkan satu-satunya sahabatku. Aku tidak mungkin…."

"Kalau begitu aku menolaknya!" Jimin langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung dihentikan oleh Yoongi.

"Tunggu!"

Masih dalam posisi dipegang tangannya, Jimin tetap saja tidak ingin melihat wajah Yoongi.

"Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa. Karena, dialah yang akan mengurusi pernikahan kita."

"Cari saja WO yang lain."

"Jiminnie…maksudku…Jimin. Tidak mungkin! Dia satu-satunya WO terbaik di Seoul. Jika kau cemburu…."

"Aku tidak tidak cemburu sedikit pun!"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jimin yang sangat ia yakini adalah suatu kebohongan.

"Hm…Jika kau tidak menyukainya, kau harus menemaniku untuk bertemu dengannya. Hanya untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita. Setelah itu, aku benar-benar akan menjauhinya. Bagaimana?"

Jimin melepas tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi dan langsung membuka pintu. Membuat Yoongi semakin ragu.

"Aku menerimanya." Ujar Jimin sebelum menutup pintu.

.

.

.

"Jimin! Park Jimin! Kenapa kau menjadi egois eoh? Karena sekarang Yoongi hyung mengemis cintamu, kau melakukan ini? Dasar tidak tau diri!"

Tempat tidur yang tidak bersalah itupun menjadi berantakan karena kekesalan Jimin kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur berantakan tersebut hingga suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan lembut terdengar olehnya.

"Jiminnie, ini eomma."

"I-iya, eomma. Sebentar." Jimin pun merapikan kembali tempat tidurnya dan kembali rapi walaupun tidak maksimal. Setelah selesai, ia membuka pintu. Seokjin masuk begitu saja sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan kesukaan Jimin. Ia duduk di balkon dan disusul Jimin.

"Eomma tau kau sudah sarapan. Tapi sarapan untuk pagi saja. Sekarang sudah lewat dari siang."

"Kenapa eomma membawanya? Kan ada pelayan. Aku tidak enak dengan eomma."

"Eomma suka memanjakan anak. Tapi mereka malah jadi mandiri. Ini!" Seokjin menyuapi Jimin dan Jimin menerimanya.

"Eomma!"

"Telan dulu makanannya baru berbicara." Ujarnya sambil menyiapkan suapan lagi untuk Jimin.

"Bagaimana waktu eomma dilamar appa?" Jimin tidak menghiraukan perkataan Seokjin dan baru menelan makanannya setelah berbicara.

"Eomma biasa saja. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku menerima lamaran Yoongi hyung."

"APA?"

"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir."

"Eoh? Baiklah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Itu saja. Waktu dilamar appa, sebenarnya eomma sempat menjahilinya."

"Maksud eomma?"

"Eomma tidak menjawabnya sampai seminggu. Sampai jatuh sakit. Gara-gara itu pernikahan kami diundur karena appa harus di rawat."

"Kenapa eomma melakukannya?"

"Eomma hanya ingin menguji keseriusan appa. Tapi, eomma merasa bersalah karena appa sampai sakit. Kamu jangan egois seperti eomma ya? Walaupun mereka mencintai kita, mengujinya sampai menyakitinya itu sangat salah."

" _Jadi, aku tidak boleh menyuruh Yoongi hyung menjauhi pria itu?"_

"Jiminnie, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Tidak ada, Eomma."

"Tapi, kalau untuk Yoongi, uji saja dia." Seokjin menyipitkan matanya seakan-akan apa yang dia katakan adalah misi yang sangat serius.

Jimin hanya tersenyum hambar.

.

.

.

Setelah Jimin keluar dari kamarnya, Yoongi terus-terusan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil memikirkan syarat dari Jimin. Menjauhi sahabat terbaiknya? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Apa Jimin sebenarnya cemburu? Huh!" Yoongi mengusak kasar rambutnya dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, "Kalau Jimin cemburu, berarti ia mencintaiku kan? Ah! Terlalu jauh. Mungkin dua mulai menyukaiku. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bagaimana caraku menjauhi Hoseok? Dia satu-satunya sahabatku. Demi Jimin! Iya! Demi Jimin!"

.

.

.

Jimin meminum susunya sebagai penutup sarapan. Ia pun beranjak dan Yoongi tiba-tiba menahan tangannya. Jimin pun terduduk kembali. Tuan dan Seokjin hanya tersenyum.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu."

"Tapi, Tae dan Kookie akan menjemputku sebentar lagi."

"Hubungi mereka kalau mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kau hanya akan pergi bersamaku."

Dengan berat hati, Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon Taehyung.

"Tae…"

" _Iya? Ada apa? Aku sebentar lagi sampai."_

"Mulai hari ini, aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu dan Kookie lagi."

" _Kenapa?"_

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan hendak berbicara. Ia melihat Yoongi yang mulai kesal sehingga Yoongi merebut ponselnya.

"Dia akan pergi bersamaku. Jadi kalian jangan mengganggu calon pengantinku."

KLIK!

Yoongi mengembalikan ponsel Jimin dengan santai.

.

.

.

"Langsung hubungi aku jika kau sudah pulang atau dosenmu tidak datang. Kita akan langsung menemui…Ah! Maksudku kita akan membicarakan pernikahan kita lagi." Ujar Yoongi panjang lebar saat mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kampusnya.

Tanpa menjawab, Jimin langsung membuka pintu. Tapi, terkunci.

"Hyung, pintunya terkunci!"

"Kau tidak merespon perkataanku." Yoongi berkata dengan santai sambil menyeringai. Menggoda Jimin sudah menjadi hobinya akhir-akhir ini.

Jimin menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menghembuskan nafas.

"Baiklah, hyung."

KLIK!

Jimin pun terbebas dari Yoongi untuk sementara waktu. Senyumannya kembali terpancar saat melihat sepasang kekasih idiot yang merupakan sahabatnya menunggu di pintu kelas.

"Jiminnie, kau benar-benar menerima pernikahannya?"

Jimin mengangguk ragu.

"Kalau begitu, kita bersenang-senang sekarang!" Jungkook secara tiba-tiba merangkul Taehyung dan Jimin. Hanya Jimin yang terlihat bingung.

"Kita harus masuk kelas."

Jungkook menepuk dahinya, "Aigoo! Aku lupa mengatakannya, hyung. Dosen kita tidak datang karena izin."

Langkah mereka terhenti karena Jimin menahannya. "Tunggu!"

"Ada apa Jiminnie?"

"Yoongi hyung bilang, aku harus menghubunginya kalau sudah pulang dan tidak ada dosen."

"Yaahh…" Jungkook melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia sedang merajuk. "Hyung sebentar lagi akan menikah. Pasti sangat sulit untuk sekedar berkumpul."

Jimin tersenyum dan menangkup pipi Jungkook yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menarik sudut bibir Jungkook dan senyuman samar mulai tercipta.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, Kookie. Hyungie belum yakin Yoongi hyung sudah pergi atau tidak. Bisa saja ia melihat kita pergi lalu menelpon hyungie untuk pergi bersamanya."

"Aku terlalu takut kehilangan Jiminnie hyung." Jungkook secara tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin dengan sangat erat.

"Kookie, pacarmu Jimin atau aku?" Kini giliran Taehyung yang merajuk.

Jungkook langsung melepas pelukannya dan mencium tepat dibibir Taehyung. "Taetae hyung, saranghae."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Taehyung yang menjadi "Blank Tae" yang mulai tersenyum dan berlari menyusul kekasih dan juga sahabatnya.

Jimin melepas rangkulan Jungkook. "Kookie, jangan melakukan hal itu di depanku."

Jungkook tersenyum jahil dan mencium pipi kanan Jimin.

"Adil kan?"

"YAAA! JEON JUNGKOOK!" Suara teriakan cemburu Taehyung dan kemarahan Jimin menjadi satu terdengar di koridor yang ramai.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa dirimu menerima lamaran Yoongi sunbae? Apa dia mengancammu akan melenyapkan kami?" Jungkook bertanya dengan santai sambil menggigit burger pesanannya.

"Kookie, kau kelewatan pintar seperti Tae. Sampai kepintaranmu tumpah dan jadi idiot juga. Yoongi hyung bukan psikopat. Justru aku yang memberinya syarat. Argh! Aku merasa menjadi egois."

"Syarat apa yang kau ajukan?"

"Menjauhi pria itu."

"Pria mana hyung?"

"Jung…Ho…Seok….Aish! Aku menjadi egois! Aku salah! Aku salah!" Jimin menghentak-hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil sehingga Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya harus berusaha keras menghentikannya dan Taehyung harus meminta maaf kepada pelanggan lain atas ketidaknyamanan ini.

"Hyung, jangan bikin malu!" Bisik Jungkook.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Kini ia mencengkram bahu Jungkook dan mengguncangnya. Dengan kasar Jungkook melepasnya.

"Kau tidak salah!" Taehyung tersenyum menang melihat Jungkook yang kesal karena bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook.

"Aish, hyung! Kenapa kau tau aku akan mengatakan hal itu?"

"Itu hal yang mudah." Kini Taehyung terfokus pada Jimin yang masih nge-blank. "Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Bukankah pria itu yang membuatmu harus melupakan Yoongi sunbae? Kalau Yoongi sunbae benar-benar mencintaimu, dia pasti akan melakukannya."

Mereka bertiga tertawa puas hingga Taehyung yang duduk di hadapan Jungkook dan Jimin berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Tae, ada apa?"

Ini kedua kalinya Taehyung melihat wajah sangar Yoongi. Pertama kali saat mereka masih SMA dan saat itu Yoongi sebagai ketua OSIS sangat marah dengan Taehyung yang selalu melanggar aturan. Yoongi semakin mendekat dan dua orang di hadapan Taehyung belum juga peka. Jungkook dan Jimin pun melirik ke belakang. Tapi yang paling terkejut adalah Jungkook. Otak cerdasnya tidak bisa menganalisis bagaimana Yoongi bisa ada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka.

Yoongi duduk di samping Taehyung dengan santai.

"Habiskan saja makanan kalian. Aku akan membayarnya."

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyentuh makanan di meja tersebut.

"Kalian sudah kenyang? Baiklah!" Yoongi memanggil pelayan untuk membayar makanan mereka dan menarik Jimin dari sana.

.

.

.

Yoongi mendudukkan Jimin dengan kasar, memasang sabuk pengaman, dan menutup pintunya juga dengan kasar. Lalu, ia masuk dan membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar. Menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil mengusap wajahnya lalu menutup matanya.

"Apa hyung akan menyuruhku untuk menjauhi sahabatku juga?"

"MWO?" Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kenapa hyung yang bertanya? Bukannya hyung marah?"

"Marah?"

"Hyung membanting tubuhku, membanting pintu, lalu membanting tubuh hyung sendiri."

"Benarkah? Apa ada yang sakit?" Yoongi langsung memeriksa tubuh Jimin.

"Tidak ada yang sakit, hyung. Apa karena aku bersama sahabatku, kau marah hyung?"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas untuk mengalah. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

 **TBC**

Makasih buat Dessy574 dan LianaPark yang nungguin ff abal-abal ini.

Chapter ini buat kalian dan para silent reader lainnya.

Bye….


	4. Chapter 4

Hening. Itulah hal yang ada diantara Hoseok dan Yoongi. sejak kedatangannya ke ruangan Yoongi satu jam lalu, tidak ada pembicaraan penting diantara mereka.

"Yoongi, kau ada masalah dengan Jimin?"

Yoongi sepertinya tersadar dari lamunannya. Berarti ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui maksud pernyataan Hoseok.

"Kau sangat menyenangkan, Hoseok-ah. Kau selalu membuat orang yang berada di sekitarmu tertawa." Yoongi mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada dan raut wajah yang datar. Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Mwo? Memangnya aku mengatakan apa?"

"Kau bilang aku sangat menyenangkan. Jimin mengatakan apa kepadamu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, tanpa sengaja aku menyakitinya."

"Yakin hanya itu?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan dan ia menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela besar ruangannya. "Dia tertawa bersama orangtuaku dan sahabatnya. Tapi tidak denganku. Bahkan tadi, saat aku bergabung dengannya dan juga sahabatnya, mereka berhenti tertawa dan takut melihatku. Setiap kami berdua, Jimin selalu bersikap dingin."

"Jawaban mudahnya adalah waktu dan itu butuh proses. Kau harus mengenalinya lebih dari orangtuamu dan sahabatnya."

"Kau punya saran yang cepat?"

"Ajak dia bersenang-senang."

"Maksudmu ke taman bermain? Aku tidak bisa. Kau tau kan bagaimana fisikku." Yoongi tampak kecewa dengan saran dari Hoseok dan dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas diotaknya. "Hoseok-ah!"

"Ada apa?"

.

.

.

Setelah Yoongi memergokinya sedang bersama sahabatnya, Jimin langsung diantar pulang olehnya. Padahal Yoongi mengajaknya untuk membicarakan pernikahan. Jimin langsung berfikir kalau Yoongi sedang bersama Hoseok.

"Jiminnie, temani eomma ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dan Seokjin duduk di samping Jimin. Menikmati pemandangan dari balkon kamar Jimin.

"Jiminnie?"

"Eoh? Eomma? Sudah lama eomma disini?"

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi eomma tidak tau sudah berapa lama kau melamun. Apa Yoongi membuatmu…."

"Tidak Eomma!" Jimin menjawab dengan cepat. Dia pun ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Baiklah! Eomma percaya."

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana eomma menyenangkan appa."

"Kalau eomma suka memasak masakan spesial. Masalahnya disini, Yoongi berbeda dengan appa. Dia anak eomma tapi dia sangat tertutup dan tidak mau bergantung kepada orangtuanya. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, dia menampakkan dirinya yang rapuh dihadapan eomma enam tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah tidak tahan mengetahui kenyataan orang yang begitu dicintainya malah bersama orang lain. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk kuliah diluar negri saja. Dia tetap pulang setahun sekali. Ditahun pertama dia pulang, keadaannya masih sama. Tapi entah mengapa…kau merubahnya."

"M-maksud eomma?"

"Dia menjadi semakin semangat dan Yoongi yang eomma rindukan kembali. Yoongi yang penuh semangat dan tidak menyerah seperti saat kehilangan orang yang dia cintai. Kau benar-benar merubahnya, Jiminnie."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun eomma."

"Eomma tau. Ditahun keduanya dia pulang, kau ada disini. Menjadi adik angkatnya."

" _Siapa laki-laki itu? Apa pria itu?"_

"Jiminnie, kau memikirkan apa?"

"Eomma tau laki-laki yang dicintai Yoongi hyung?"

"Tidak. Dia terlalu tertutup. Eomma selalu melihatnya tertawa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Eoh? Kenapa eomma curhat seperti ini?" Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya dan menghapus airmatanya yang hampir keluar, "Kau harus menemani eomma dan jangan menolak."

.

.

.

Jimin dan Seokjin sudah menjelajahi setiap tempat di mall berlantai lima tersebut. Perjalanan mereka berakhir di sebuah restoran karena lapar yang tidak tertahankan. Saat sedang menunggu pesanan, mata Jimin tertuju pada sebuah sweater hitam yang baru saja dipajang.

"Apa kau lihat, Nak?"

"Eomma tunggu disini sebentar ya?"

Hanya beberapa langkah, Jimin sudah sampai di toko tersebut. Tangannya secara refleks menyentuh sweater tersebut dan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik menampilkan eyesmile yang meluluhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Baru saja ada orang lain yang membeli sweater ini."

"Lho? Bukankah ini baru dipajang? Saya melihatnya."

"Tapi Anda kalah cepat, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan membayarnya dua kali lipat dari harga sebenarnya."

"Tidak bisa, Tuan."

"Ada apa ini?" Pemilik toko tersebut muncul bersama seorang laki-laki lainnya yang membuat mata Jimin membulat. Begitu juga dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Sunbae?" Desis Jimin pelan.

"Begini, tuan ini ingin membeli sweater ini dan ingin membayarnya dua kali lipat."

"Berikan saja kepadanya. Aku akan membeli yang lain saja."Ujar namja yang membuat mata Jimin membulat.

"B-baiklah, Tuan."

.

.

.

Sweater impian Jimin sudah terbungkus rapi dengan kotak kado berwarna hijau.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, Jimin keluar dari toko dan terkejut melihat namja itu berada diluar toko.

"Sunbae? Sedang menunggu siapa? Oh! Terima kasih juga karena mengikhlaskan sweater ini untukku."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Hm…mendengar kau ingin membayar barang itu dua kali lipat, sepertinya kau membeli itu untuk orang yang spesial. Pasti pacarmu kan?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Mungkin untuk orang yang akan berkencan denganmu."

"Bukan sunbae tapi…."

"Tunggu! Kita bukan murid lagi. Panggil aku hyung saja. Supaya lebih akrab."

"B-baiklah s-sunbae…eh…hyung, barang ini untuk…calon suamiku." Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum sambil melihat hadiahnya untuk Yoongi.

"Aigoo! Adik kelasku akan menikah? Dengan siapa? Apa satu sekolah dengan kita dulu? Hm…pasti antara Taehyung dan Jungkook."

"Bukan hyung. Tapi…."

"Jiminnie, kau membeli apa? Pesanan kita sudah siap."

"Eomma?"

Namja dihadapan mereka tampak bingung dan Jimin menyadarinya.

"Eomma, kenalkan. Ini Ahn Jisuk hyung. Kakak kelasku waktu SMA. Satu tingkat dengan Yoongi hyung juga. Hm…hyung, sejak orangtuaku meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, aku tinggal bersama orangtua Yoongi hyung. Hyung pasti tau kan orangtuaku?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pasangan pengusaha yang sukses dan ramah seperti mereka. Aku turut berduka, Jimin. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung."

"Jisuk-ssi, bagaimana kalau makan bersama kami saja?"

"Maaf ahjumma. Saya harus menemui seseorang."

"Sayang sekali, hyung."

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit ahjumma, Jimin." Jisuk membungkukkan badannya sejenak dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Tampan sekali. Apa dia masih mempunyai orangtua?"

"Eomma terlihat seperti pedofil kalau melihatnya seperti itu." Jimin tersenyum jahil dan meninggalkan Seokjin yang kesal.

"Yaakkk! Eomma tidak menyukai anak muda! Eomma hanya ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak saja. Aish! Kau ini!"

.

.

.

Mobil yang dinaiki Jimin dan Seokjin sudah terparkir dihalaman. Mereka terlihat bingung dengan Yoongi yang terlihat berseri-seri saat melihat Jimin keluar dari mobil. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Jimin dan menariknya ke dalam rumah.

"Jiminnie, aku ingin membicarakan pernikahan kita."

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Foto Pre Wedding. Kita memerlukannya. Besok kita akan melakukannya."

"Tidak bisa hyung. Aku harus kuliah."

Yoongi tampak kecewa dan Jimin tidak sampai hati.

"Hyung, hari minggu saja ya?"

"Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Membuat Yoongi menjadi ikut tersenyum. Jimin baru teringat akan hadiahnya untuk Yoongi saat melihat tangan kanannya dan ia pun menyodorkan hadiah itu untuk Yoongi.

"Untukku?"

"Iya."

"Apakah aku bermimpi?"

"Tidak."

"Ini benar-benar untukku?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Yoongi menerima hadiah tersebut dan ingin membukanya. Tapi ditahan oleh Jimin.

"Jangan disini hyung."

"Oh! Begitu ya? Hm…aku akan ke kamar." Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin dan langkahnya terhenti.

"Terus, pakai untuk Pre Wedding."

Yoongi melirik Jimin dan tersenyum walaupun Jimin tidak lagi tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hoseok-ah! Lihat ini!" Yoongi menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah foto saat Hoseok baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Kau jadi membeli sweater limited edition ini?"

Yoongi menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak membelinya. Tapi Jimin yang membelikannya untukku. Jadi, aku ingin foto pre wedding nanti menggunakan ini. Apalagi Jimin juga memintanya."

"Kenapa kau selalu saja berkorban untuknya? Apa kau fikir dia akan mencintaimu?" Hoseok berkata dengan sangat pelan. Sehingga Yoongi yang tersenyum memandangi foto sweater pemberian Jimin tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hoseok-ah, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Eoh? Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tema apa untuk pre wedding nanti."

.

.

.

Hari minggu adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Taehyung dan Jungkook. Karena di hari ini mereka akan menjemput Jimin dan pergi menikmati taman bermain dari pagi hingga malam. Jungkook pun sudah siap saat Taehyung menjemputnya.

"Taetae hyung, sudah menghubungi Jiminnie hyung?" Tanyanya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Sudah dan dia tidak bisa ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Jimin dan Yoongi sunbae akan melakukan foto pre wedding."

"Aku senang mereka bersatu. Tapi aku tidak senang kalau Jiminnie hyung sulit untuk berkumpul bersama kita lagi."

Taehyung mengusap rambut Jungkook.

"Jadi kau tidak suka bersamaku?"

"Eoh? Tidak. Tapi kalau ada Jiminnie hyung kan jadi lebih seru."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat liburan kita lebih seru walaupun tanpa Jimin."

.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum melihat foto-foto yang dikirimkan Taehyung dan Jungkook saat ia sedang di make-up. Sesekali ia kesal karena digoda tidak bisa ikut.

"Jimin, apa ini bagus?"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dari pantulan cermin dihadapannya.

"B-bagus, hyung."

Itu Yoongi hyung atau pangeran? Begitulah kira-kira yang ada difikiran Jimin.

.

.

.

Mobil Yoongi berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kampus Jimin.

"Jimin!"

Jimin langsung menarik lagi tangannya yang akan membuka pintu mobil.

"Pulanglah dengan mereka jika sudah pulang. Kalau mereka tidak bisa, hubungi aku. Dan ini!" Yoongi menyerahkan sebuah kotak hadiah berwarna biru langit. Eyesmile pun muncul di wajahnya. Yoongi sempat terpana sesaat dan menyadarkan dirinya dengan menggeleng. Lalu, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sambil memegang tangan Jimin.

"Aku tidak ingin membebani hidupmu. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau aku tidak main-main dalam mencintaimu. Saranghae…"

Perlahan Yoongi melepaskan tangan Jimin yang wajahnya mulai merona.

"H-hyung, a-aku pergi dulu."

Jimin mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang setelah keluar dari mobil Yoongi. Lalu, ia menatap kotak hadiah ditangannya.

"Apa isinya hyung?"

Jimin hampir saja menjatuhkan kotak tersebut.

"Kookie? Huh!" Jimin menjitak Jungkook yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah kanannya. Alhasil, Jungkook pun mengelus jidatnya.

"Bagaimana foto pre wedding semalam?" Kini tiba-tiba Taehyung merangkul Jimin dengan santai. Padahal Jimin terkejut. Apa perlu Jimin memberi julukan "Pasangan yang suka mengagetkan orang" huh?

"Aigoo! Wajahmu memerah. Apa Yoongi sunbae melakukan sesuatu di dalam mobil tadi?"

Jimin juga menghadiahkan jitakan untuk Taehyung sebelum otaknya memikirkan hal yang macam-macam.

"Kalian ini benar-benar mau melihatku mati muda eoh?" Jimin berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang mulai mengejarnya.

.

.

.

 _Foto pertama : Jimin duduk sambil membaca buku di sebuah bangku taman dan Yoongi melihatnya dari jauh dengan pandangan tertarik._

 _Foto kedua : Yoongi duduk di bangku taman yang ditinggalkan Jimin dan menuliskan sebuah pesan di kertas._

 _Foto ketiga : Jimin duduk di bangku yang sama dan membaca pesan dari Yoongi. sementara Yoongi bersandar dengan cool di pohon yang tidak terlalu jauh._

 _Foto keempat : Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan mereka mulai berkenalan._

.

.

.

Jimin meletakkan kembali foto-foto itu di kotak dan mengambil kertas pesan yang menjadi bagian dari foto pre wedding dengan latar taman rumah mereka sendiri.

 **Dari orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu.**

"Aigoo! Manis sekali hyung!"

"Jimin, Yoongi sunbae sangat serius."

Tidak ada respon dari Jimin karena ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jiminnie?"

"Eoh? Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

.

.

.

" _Entah mengapa…kau merubahnya."_

Jimin membasuh wajahnya dan menatap wajahnya yang basah di cermin.

"Apa aku memang berarti untuk Yoongi hyung?" Jimin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Memberi senyuman terbaik sambil membayangkan Yoongi ada dihadapannya. "Hyung, berhentilah berjalan mendekatiku. Tunggu hingga aku sendiri yang akan kesana. Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu lagi. Bahkan lebih besar dari rasa cintaku yang dulu."

.

.

.

Hoseok menyerahkan seluruh foto pre wedding yang sudah ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah album. Yoongi menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati dan memandangi foto itu satu persatu.

"Foto kalian sangat banyak. Kenapa kau hanya memberi Jimin empat buah saja?"

Yoongi menutup album itu an menatp Hoseok.

"Karena aku ingin menyampaikan bagaimana caraku jatuh cinta dengannya. Foto itu menjelaskan semuanya. Aku harap Jimin mengerti."

" _Mau sampai kapan kau berkorban seperti ini? Aku akan menarik kata-kataku agar kau memperjuangkan Jimin. Cinta sepihak itu sangat menyakitkan. Seperti hanya aku yang mencintaimu hingga sekarang."_

"Hoseok-ah? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak! Oh ya, aku ada urusan penting. Karena mengurusi pernikahanmu, aku sampai lupa urusanku."

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas eoh?"

Hoseok merengut, "Tentu saja iya. Aku suka menolong sahabatku. Bye!"

"Bye!"

.

.

.

Sepasang mata terus mengamati Jimin yang sedang menunggu Yoongi menjemputnya di gerbang kampusnya. Ia telah memutuskan untuk kembali membuka hatinya untuk Yoongi. Salah satunya dengan menghargai keinginannya yang ingin mengantarjemput Jimin ke kampus. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Entah mengapa Jimin tersebut membaca nama yang tertera disana.

"Yoboseyo hyung?"

"Maaf kalau aku agak terlambat. Ban mobilku bocor."

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung dan jangan ngebut."

"I-iya. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Tiba-tiba dua orang berpakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan masker menghampiri Jimin. Saat Jimin akan berlari, mereka dengan cepat memegang kedua tangannya dan membekap mulutnya. Teman-teman sekampusnya ingin melawan namun tidak berani karena mereka mengancam akan menyakiti Jimin dengan pisau mereka.

"Yoongi hyung! Hmpp…"

BUGH!

Pisau tersebut terlepas dari tangan penjahat yang memegang tangan kanan Jimin. Penjahat satunya melawan dan melepaskan Jimin yang sudah pingsan karena obat bius yang ada di sapu tangan yang membekapnya. Perkelahian pun dimenangkan oleh orang yang menolong Jimin dan penjahat itu kabur.

"Jimin!"

.

.

.

Yoongi langsung meninggalkan mobilnya yang sebenarnya tidak lama lagi selesai diperbaiki. Ia memanggil taksi setelah mendapat telfon dari Hoseok dan menyuruh sopir tersebut untuk mengebut. Untuk saat ini ia boleh mengabaikan pesan Jimin agar ia tidak mengebut.

"Pak! Lebih cepat lagi!"

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yoongi hyung…Yoongi hyung…" Jimin terus memanggil-manggil Yoongi dalam keadaan setengah sadar lalu ia akan tidak sadar kembali. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menjaganya terlihat sangat khawatir. Begitu juga dengan Hoseok.

"Hyung! Bangunlah! Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga hyung. Ayolah hyung!" Jungkook mencoba menyadarkan Jimin sambil terus terisak.

"Hm…Jungkook-ssi, Jimin bisa sadar sepenuhnya kalau pengaruh obat bius itu hilang. Apalagi tubuh Jimin sangat lemah sehingga pengaruhnya sangat besar bagi dirinya." Hoseok mencoba menjelaskan kepada sepasang kekasih yang merupakan adik kelasnya saat sekolah menengah dan satu hal yang harus diketahui. Hoseok tau kalau perkataannya tidak akan didengar karena mereka sangat membenci dirinya.

"Kookie, berhenti menangis. Kau bisa kelelahan karena menangis. Kau mau terbaring setelah Jimin sadar?"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah dan mengusap airmatanya dibantu dengan Taehyung.

BRAKK!

Pintu ruangan kesehatan dibuka dengan kasar oleh Yoongi. Ia menghampiri Jimin yang tidak sadarkan diri. Memandangi tiga orang yang sedari tadi menunggu Jimin. Lalu, ia menyelipkan tangannya ke leher dan lutut Jimin untuk menggendongnya. Mengabaikan sahabatnya dan sahabat Jimin.

"Yoongi sunbae!" Panggil Jungkook.

"Jauhi Jimin! Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa menjaganya! Aku tidak bisa mempercayai Jimin kepada kalian lagi." Ujar Yoongi yang meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jimin, Dokter?"

"Keadaan fisiknya sangat baik. Mungkin dia akan sedikit mengalami trauma setelah kejadian ini."

"Terima kasih, Dokter."

"Kau disini saja. Biar eomma yang mengantar dokternya." Ujar Seokjin sebelum berlalu sambil menepuk pelan kepala Yoongi dan dibalas anggukan. Tatapannya kembali kepada Jimin dan ia berbaring menghadap Jimin sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku mungkin akan mati jika mereka menyakitimu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya agar airmatanya tidak tumpah dan mulai mengecup bibir Jimin. Hanya menempel dan sedikit melumatnya. Jimin pun tersadar dan menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Maaf!" Yoongi mulai gugup dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Jimin tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Maaf!"

Hembusan nafas Jimin menyapa wajah Yoongi karena wajah mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Tidak tau." Jimin menggeleng lemah.

Yoongi tertawa sesaat dan membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk di samping Jimin.

"Kau pulang sebelum jam makan siang. Jadi kau harus makan sekarang. Aku akan mengambilnya."

Gerakan Yoongi tertahan karena Jimin memegang tangan kanannya.

"Jangan pergi hyung! Aku takut!" Jimin hampir menangis dan dengan cepat Yoongi mengecup bibirnya sesaat untuk menenangkannya.

"Jadi kau mau makan apa? Diriku?" Yoongi menyeringai jahil.

"M-maksud hyung a-apa?"

"Ha? Tidak. Aku hanya-ADUH!"

"Kau belum menikahinya tetapi sudah berniat seperti itu." Ujar Seokjin setelah mencubit lengan kanan Yoongi. Jimin masih bingung dengan perkataan Yoongi. "Ambil makanan sana!"

"Eomma saja."

"Kau mau ambil makanan atau tidak bertemu Jimin sampai hari pernikahan kalian?"

"Eomma!"

Walaupun pernikahan mereka masih enam hari dari sekarang, tetap saja itu sangat lama bagi Yoongi.

"Cepat!"

Dengan berat hati, Yoongi pergi dari kamar Jimin.

"Eomma, maksud perkataan Yoongi hyung apa? Kenapa eomma marah?"

"Kau tidak mengerti ya?"

Jimin menggeleng dengan raut wajah yang polos.

"Tidak perlu difikirkan." Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lega dan membuat Jimin semakin bingung.

.

.

.

 _Dua namja bertubuh besar tersebut mendorong tubuh namja kecil yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun yang menangis. Tidak ada pukulan atau siksaan berarti yang diberikan kepadanya. Tapi, sudah cukup membuat trauma dimasa kecilnya. Lalu, mereka menutup pintu tersebut dan mengurungnya di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap._

" _Ahjussi! Buka pintunya! Jangan kurung Jimin disini! Gelap! Jimin takut!" Tangan kecilnya terus menggedir-gedor pintu hingga terdengar pukulan dari keras dari luar. Jimin sampai terduduk karena terlalu terkejut. Ia kembali menangis._

" _DIAM ATAU AKAN KU PUKUL!"_

"Eomma! Appa!"

.

.

.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega sambil meletakkan gelas yang baru ia pakai ke wastafel setelah berhasil meghilangkan rasa hausnya. Lalu, Yoongi kembali ke kamar. Ada suatu hal yang menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbasa-basi, ia membuka pintu kamar Jimin yang tidak terkunci.

"Eomma! Appa!" Keringat mengucur deras di tubuhnya dan dengan mata yang masih tertutup ia berusaha meraih sesuatu dengan tangannya.

"Jimin? Bangunlah! Jimin!"

Jimin langsung membuka matanya yang sayu dan langsung memeluk Yoongi. Ia menangis dengan keras dan tidak memperdulikan siapa yang bersamanya sekarang.

"Aku ada disini. Tenanglah."

Yoongi melepas pelukan secara perlahan dan menghapus airmatanya Jimin.

"Pakaianmu basah. Kau bermimpi buruk?"

"M-mereka menangkapku dan mengurungku! Aku takut! Mereka akan memukulku!" Jimin menangis dan memeluk Yoongi lagi.

" _Apa Jimin benar-benar trauma?"_ Pikir Yoongi sambil terus mengusap punggung Jimin yang mulai sesenggukan. Baju yang ia pakai basah karena airmata Jimin. "Aku bersamamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jangan menangis!"

Hening. Tidak ada terdengar tangisan Jimin dan Yoongi malah merasakan nafas Jimin yang mulai teratur. Dengan hati-hati ia melepas pelukan dan tersenyum melihat Jimin yang tertidur. Lalu, ia membenarkan posisi Jimin.

"Bajunya masih basah. Aku tidak mungkin membangunkannya lagi. Apa aku harus….Huh! Baiklah! Tenangkan dirimu dan jangan sampai monster ditubuhmu bangun." Yoongi melakukan sedikit perenggangan dan mengambil baju di lemari Jimin.

"Selesai!" Yoongi terduduk di lantai dan bersandar pada ranjang Jimin. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang habis mengalahkan perang melawan monster yang hampir saja bangun saat mengganti baju Jimin. Ia kembali berdiri dan mengelus rambut Jimin.

"Tidur yang nyenyak. Saranghae…." Yoongi tidak berani mencium Jimin dan ia pun berlalu. Namun gerakannya terhenti.

"Terima kasih hyung." Yoongi tersenyum melihat Jimin yang mengatakannya dengan mata tertutup. Mungkin dia mengigau begitu pemikiran Yoongi.

"Sama-sama." Yoongi ingin pergi lagi tapi tangannya tetap saja digenggam erat oleh Jimin. "Kau ingin tidur bersamaku?" Yoongi menyeringai jahil sambil menatap Jimin yang tertidur. "Tidak masalah." Yoongi pun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jimin.

.

.

.

Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sedikit membersihkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Namjoon yang tidak terlihat olehnya muncul dari sebelah kanannya dan langsung menggendongnya kemudian meletakkan dirinya di kasur.

"Kita sudah terlalu tua, Namjoon." Seokjin menertawakan tingkah Namjoon yang kini sudah menindihnya. Tapi tawanya terhenti saat melihat wajah suaminya yang berubah serius.

"Aku ingin membuka kasus ini kembali."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kasus mereka murni karena kecelakaan? Jisuk sudah mati begitu juga istrinya."

"Tidak! Sebenarnya ada yang menyabotase mobil mereka."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Tangan kanan dari orang brengsek itu tidak mati, Jinnie."

Seokjin tampak berfikir hingga Namjoon mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tau, yeobo. Tapi aku percaya padamu."

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Seokjin sudah sibuk di dapur. Apalagi kalau bukan memasak untuk keluarga tercintanya? Walaupun ia mempunyai pelayan yang banyak, memasak tetaplah tugasnya dan barulah menata makanan tugas pelayannya. Tugas selanjutnya adalah membangunkan anak-anaknya.

"Yoongi?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak menemukan keberadaan Yoongi. Ia tetap tidak menemukan putra semata wayangnya itu di kamar mandi. "Apa dia olahraga? Kerasukan hantu mana sampai dia mau melakukan hal itu? Hm…." Seokjin terperangah dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

TUK!

Pukulan sayang menyambut pagi Yoongi. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jimin. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran, mata sayunya menangkap amarah di wajah ibunya.

"Eomma! Kenapa memukulku?" Ujarnya kesal.

"Bangun!" Seokjin menarik tangan Yoongi agar ia terduduk.

"Eomma?" Jimin terbangun setelah mendengar suara ibu angkatnya dan terduduk. "Selamat pagi, Eomma." Jimin memberikan senyuman yang membuat matanya yang sipit semakin sipit.

"Pagi, Jimin." Tatapannya menjadi ramah dan kembali garang saat menatap Yoongi yang mengusap matanya. Diabaikan wajah imut anak kandung satu-satunya. "Kalau ingin menghilangkan barang bukti, lakukan dengan benar."

"Apa maksud eomma?"

"Jimin, apa yang dilakukan Yoongi kepadamu semalam?" Tanya Seokjin dengan lembut dan membuat Yoongi berfikir anaknya itu dirinya atau Jimin?

Jimin tampak berfikir, "Hm…semalam aku mimpi buruk dan Yoongi hyung memelukku. Lalu, aku tidur dipelukan Yoongi hyung." Jawab Jimin dengan polos.

"Kau yakin hanya itu saja? Lalu kenapa pakaianmu berubah? Kau tidak curiga kepadanya?"

"Aish! Eomma! Aku hanya mengganti baju Jimin yang basah. Waktu aku pergi dia menarik tanganku. Aku juga tidak tau dia sadar atau tidak."

"Mwo?" Ujar Seokjin dan Jimin bersamaan.

TUK!

"AWALNYA HANYA MENGGANTI BAJU! TAPI KALAU KAU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG LAIN EOMMA AKAN MENGGOROK LEHERMU, MIN YOONGI!"

Jimin dan Yoongi hanya bisa menutup kuping mereka mendengar teriak Seokjin.

"Hei! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau marah-marah yeobo?" Namjoon yang kebetulan mendengar Seokjin berteriak saat melewati kamar Jimin, langsung tertarik untuk masuk. Ia mencium bibir istrinya.

"Eomma baru memarahiku karena aku mengganti baju Jimin. Tapi kenapa kalian melakukan itu di depanku?"

"Benarkah itu? Apa kau memberikan tanda, nak?" Perkataan Namjoon membuat Seokjin melotot sesaat kepadanya.

"Tanda apa appa?" Pertanyaan polos terlontar dari mulut mungil Jimin yang tidak mengerti percakapan tiga namja dihadapannya. Seokjin mencubit pelan pinggang Namjoon yang membuat suaminya tertawa dan Seokjin berbisik, "Jangan rusak kepolosan Jimin." Seokjin tersenyum kepada Jimin yang masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan polos.

"Kita keluar saja yeobo." Namjoon merangkul pinggang Seokjin. "Lakukan apa yang appa katakan, Min Yoongi!"

Kini tinggal Yoongi yang cengo dan Jimin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hyung, tanda apa? Hm…maksud appa sebuah cincin disini?" Jimin menunjukkan jari-jari tangan mungilnya yang belum ada perhiasan sama sekali.

"I-iya. Apa kau mau kita membelinya setelah kau pulang kuliah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kuliah. Bagaimana jika mereka datang lagi? Aku tidak mau hyung. Nanti mereka…." Perkataan Jimin terhenti karena Yoongi secara tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu lagi. Tidak akan! Aku janji!" Yoongi tersenyum begitu tulus walaupun Jimin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Tapi, hyung…."

Yoongi perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium Jimin. Tapi Jimin mengalihkan pemandangannya sehingga dengan terpaksa ia membatalkan ciuman itu.

"Maaf, hyung…."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bersiap-siap sekarang. Hari ini kita akan fitting baju dan membeli setelah kau pulang. Ajak Taehyung dan Jungkook juga." Yoongi beranjak dari ranjang Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah selesai dengan seragam kantornya. Ia segera ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Dimana Jimin?" Tanya Seokjin yang sedang menghidangkan makanan untuk Yoongi.

"Sedang bersiap-siap eomma."

"Bersiap-siap kemana?" Kini Namjoon yang bersuara.

"Tentu sama kuliah appa."

"Kau ini gila? Dia baru saja mengalami hal buruk. Kau mau membuatnya mati ketakutan eoh?" Seokjin menghempaskan mangkuk di hadapan Yoongi.

"Eomma, jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya membuat Jimin untuk melawan semua rasa takutnya. Aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Eomma pegang kata-katamu. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi lagi, pernikahan kalian akan dibatalkan!"

"Eomma…."

"Jangan protes!"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus menikmati sup. Membuat Namjoon melihat anak semata wayangnya dengan senyuman jahil.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Appa ini menyebalkan. Aku sudah duapuluhtiga tahun."

"Berhentilah bersikap imut seperti itu!" Namjoon menahan tawanya.

"Appa…." Yoongi semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Seokjin langsung mengecupnya.

"Eomma jadi semakin ingin memarahimu agar kau seperti ini."

"Permisi, Tuan, Nyonya, dan Tuan Muda. Ada tamu yang datang."

"Siapa?" Tanya Yoongi yang sangat penasaran.

"Mereka bilang, mereka sahabatnya tuan Jimin."

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Di ruang tamu, Tuan."

"Aku akan menemui mereka." Yoongi segera beranjak dari kursinya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau Yoongi sunbae tidak mempercayai kita lagi?" Jungkook terlihat cemas sambil terus memegang tangan Taehyung.

"Aku akan berusaha, Kookie. Jangan khawatir."

"Selamat pagi!" Suara berat Yoongi membuat Jungkook melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Taehyung dan mereka sama-sama duduk rapi. Yoongi duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan mereka sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Maafkan perkataanku semalam."

Seketika mereka berdua sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Min Yoongi merupakan kakak kelas tergalak di sekolah meminta maaf?

"Aku terlalu khawatir dengan Jimin. Dia yang membuatku mendapatkan kehidupanku kembali dan bertahan di kota ini. Kalau dia tidak ada, aku tidak tau alasanku untuk hidup. Kalian mau berjanji satu hal?"

Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Tolong jaga Jimin sebaik mungkin selama aku tidak ada di sampingnya. Aku mempercayai kalian. Oh ya, apa kalian menerima maafku?"

"T-tentu saja sunbae." Jawab Taehyung.

"Sahabat Jimin adalah sahabatku juga. Panggil aku hyung."

"Wow!" Yoongi hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan karena Jungkook memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Kami berjanji akan menja Jimin hyung."

"J-jungkook, aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Aigoo!" Jungkook langsung melepas pelukannya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "M-maaf hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kalian tidak lagi sungkan kepadaku. Oh ya, hari ini kami akan fitting baju. Jimin meminta kalian untuk ikut dan tidak ada penolakan. Lalu…sarapan bersamaku."

.

.

.

Ponsel Yoongi berdering saat ia baru saja di kursi empuknya. Tidak ada respon saat ia membaca nama yang tertera disana.

"Hallo?"

"Yoongi, bagaimana keadaan Jimin?"

"Dia baik-baik saja dan baru saja aku antar dia ke kampus." Jawabnya ketus.

"Lho? Kau harusnya membiarkan dia istirahat."

"Tidak perlu. Oh ya, nanti aku akan kesana untuk fitting baju. Siapkan juga baju untuk sahabatnya."

"Maksudmu, Taehyung dan Jungkook?"

"Tentu saja. Hm…aku ingin tau bagaimana kau ada di sana saat kejadian semalam."

"Ah itu.,,"

"Maaf tuan!" Sekretaris Yoongi masuk sambil membawa berkas yang lumayan banyak. Yoongi mendengar Hoseok menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku ada urusan. Jangan lupa siapkan yang aku pesan." Yoongi langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan?" Namjoon tampak menautkan kedua alis di wajah tegasnya. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan baru saja di dengarnya.

"…"

"Lakukan yang terbaik."

"…"

Namjoon meletakkan ponselnya di meja sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kebenaran dibalik kematian sahabatnya harus ia ungkap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook masih membulatkan matanya dan sedikit membuka mulutnya yang membuat gigi kelincinya terlihat. Sangat menggemaskan memang apalagi dengan tuxedo abu-abunya yang sama persis dengan yang dipakai Taehyung.

"Kookie, kenapa bereaksi seperti itu? Bukankah kau pernah melihatku memakai ini sebelumnya?" Jimin tampak kesal melihat bayangan Jungkook di cermin yang berdiri di depannya. Jungkook pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Jimin yang sudah memakai tuxedo putihnya.

"Hyung, kau terlihat berbeda. Hm…." Jungkook bergaya seakan-akan berfikir dan matanya kembali tertuju kepada Jimin, "Apa mungkin karena hari ini hari pernikahanmu?"

"Kookie, jangan mengganggu pengantin Yoongi hyung atau aku…." Ujar Taehyung yang sudah berdiri di belakang Jimin.

"Yak! Hyung! Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan bertemu denganku selama sebulan."

"Memangnya Tae akan melakukan apa kepadamu, Kookie?"

Jungkook menepuk dahinya karena kepolosan Jimin yang teramat sangat. Bagaimana bisa orang yang akan menikah belum mengerti hal yang seperti itu? Begitulah kira-kira yang Jungkook pikirkan.

"Jimin, kau sudah si…ap?" Namjoon tampak terpana dengan Jimin.

"Annyeonghaseo, Tuan." Jungkook dan Taehyung membungkuk sesaat untuk menghormati Namjoon.

"Annyeong. Jimin, ayo appa antar. Yoongi sudah menunggumu. Taehyung, Jungkook, berdirilah di belakang kami agar Jimin tidak gugup."

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu terjadi. Mereka tampak menawan dengan Yoongi yang memakai tuxedo hitam dan Jimin yang memakai tuxedo putih. Gedung mewah itu terus menerus dikunjungi hingga tidak ada kesempatan untuk duduk bagi mereka berdua. Hingga keberuntungan menghampiri mereka. Jimin langsung duduk dan sedikit memijit kakinya yang sangat pegal dan ia terejut karena tiba-tiba tangan putih pucat memijit kakinya.

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Tidak apa. Aku senang melakukannya." Ujar Yoongi yang tersenyum namun tidak terlihat oleh Jimin.

"Hyung…."

"Tenanglah."

"Tamu hyung."

"Eoh?" Yoongi menatap Jimin yang salah tingkah. Mungkin karena malu karena perbuatan manis dari Yoongi. Spontan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiri tegak menyusul Jimin.

.

.

.

Terus-terusan berada di pelaminan membuat mereka bosan. Yoongi berinisiatif mengajak Jimin untuk turun dan meminta penata musik untuk memainkan musik dansa yang romantis. Para tamu langsung melingkari mereka berdua.

"Jangan gugup!" Bisik Yoongi sambil mengarahkan kedua tangan Jimin kebahunya dan dia sendiri memegang pinggang Jimin. Perlahan Yoongi menggerakkan kakinya dan Jimin dengan kaku mengikutinya. Kegiatan mereka mengundang decak kagum para tamu undangan dan mereka bertepuk tangan.

.

.

.

"Wah! Mereka romantis sekali hyung." Jungkook sangat terpana dengan Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Ayo lakukan!" Tiba-tiba Taehyung mengadahkan tangan kanannya dan Jungkook menyambutnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka menyusul Yoongi dan Jimin yang berdansa.

.

.

.

"Aku harap Jimin akan bahagia selamanya dan tidak ada penderitaan lagi untuknya." Seokjin memandang penuh haru kedua anaknya dan entah mengapa membuat Namjoon tersenyum nakal.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu? Kau ingin kita berdansa juga?"

Seokjin memberikan tatapan menusuk kepada Namjoon dan memukul dadanya pelan. Lalu disusul dengan senyuman malu-malu. Namjoon mencium singkat bibir istrinya dan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku sangat peka bukan?"

.

.

.

Yoongi tersenyum hambar melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang saling bertatapan saat sedang berdansa. Saat ia kembali kepada Jimin, hanya rambut orangenya saja yang terlihat. Karena Jimin hanya menunduk.

"Jimin, kau tidak nyaman?"

Mata sayu Yoongi membulat melihat setetes air yang terjatuh di lantai. Dengan lembut ia memegang dagu Jimin untuk melihatnya. Hanya senyuman manis yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya…gugup."

Gugup. Hal yang selalu dikatakan Jimin sejak pemberkatan pernikahan mereka. Bahkan tadi Yoongi hanya bisa mencium kening Jimin saja.

"Jangan dibibir hyung. Aku gugup."

Begitulah yang diucapkan Jimin saat ia melihat Yoongi akan mencium bibirnya.

" _Kau gugup atau kau tidak mencintaiku sama sekali?_ "

Mereka masih tetap berdansa hingga selesai satu lagu.

"Kau lelah?"

"T-tidak. Kalau hyung mau…"

"Tidak. Kau duluan duduk. Aku ke toilet sebentar." Yoongi tersenyum getir sebelum meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terpaku. Hal itu mengundang tatapan dari Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih berdansa. Begitu juga dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Hyungie, ayo kami antar."

Jimin tersenyum dan kedua sahabatnya mulai membimbingnya untuk kembali ke pelaminan.

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki salah satu toilet dan duduk di atas kloset. Bibir manisnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman walaupun kedua pipi putihnya sudah basah oleh airmata. Dengan perlahan, ia menghapus airmatanya.

"Bertahanlah! Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan hati Jimin. Bukankah Jimin sudah bersedia menerima pernikahan ini?"

Setelah dirasa cukup mencurahkan isi hatinya melalui airmata, Yoongi menghampiri wastafel, menghidupkan kran, lalu membasuh wajahnya.

"Yoongi?"

Seketika Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan ia pun menghembuskan nafas.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Mungkin rasa curigamu masih ada dan itulah yang membuatmu menjauhiku. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Aku…."

"Sepertinya permintaan Jimin untuk menjauhimu itu memang benar. Kau tidak mau memberitahukanku alasanmu kesana yang sebenarnya kan?"

Seketika Hoseok terdiam dan mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain. Yoongi dengan santai melewati Hoseok. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah membelakangi Hoseok.

"Tapi, terima kasih atas bantuanmu dalam pernikahan ini. Karena aku benar-benar akan melupakanmu sebagai sahabatmu. Siapapun yang menyakiti Jimin, adalah musuhku."

Hoseok membalikkan badannya saat Yoongi sudah meninggalkannya.

"Alasanku hanya akan menghancurkan perasaanmu."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jimin menyalami para tamu walaupun perasaannya sangat tidak karuan. Padahal Yoongi hanya ke toilet saja. Tapi kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak? Jimin pun kembali duduk dan melamun.

"Aigoo! Jisuk-ssi?"

"Eoh?" Jimin melihat Jisuk sedang menyalami Namjoon dan Seokjin. Seketika Jimin langsung berdiri dan tersenyum kaku.

"Hyung, terima kasih sudah datang. Tapi, kemarin aku lupa mengundang hyung. Padahal kita bertemu."

"Tidak apa. Kebetulan ayah mertuamu adalah rekan bisnisku. Jadi beliaulah yang mengundangku."

"Benarkah?" Jimin menatap Namjoon yang membalas menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku masih baru. Sekitar setahun yang lalu. Ah, ini!" Jisuk memberikan kotak kado berwarna biru langit.

"Terima kasih hyung." Jimin tersenyum sangat manis dan sepertinya kekhawatirannya terhadap Yoongi menghilang.

"Sama-sama. Maaf kalau hadiahnya tidak seberapa."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung."

Jisuk pun turun sementara Jimin meletakkan hadiahnya di samping kursinya. Tak lama setelah itu Yoongi datang tanpa melihat Jimin sama sekali.

"Hyung tadi Ji…."

"Aku sudah tau karena sempat berpapasan dengannya tadi."

" _Kok Yoongi hyung marah gitu?_ "

"Hyung marah?"

"Tidak."

"Kesal?"

"Tidak."

"Cemburu?"

Yoongi terdiam hingga ia merasakan sesuatu menempel di pipi kirinya. Perlahan ia menoleh ke samping. Terlihat semburat merah di wajah Jimin yang sepertinya tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Sekarang dan selamanya aku akan tetap menjadi milik hyung."

Perlahan Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya dan Jimin sama sekali tidak menolak. Bahkan ia menutup kedua matanya hingga bibir mereka berdua menyatu.

"Saranghae." Yoongi berkata sangat pelan dengan menatap kedua bola mata Jimin.

"Ouh!" Ujar Seokjin. Mereka segera mencari pemandangan lain.

"Tutup matamu, Kookie!" Taehyung langsung menyandarkan kepala Jungkook ke dadanya.

"Berbahagialah kalian sebelum bencana yang kubuat melanda kehidupan kalian."

.

.

.

"Ini hadiah kecil untuk kalian!" Seokjin berkata dengan sangat riang.

"Ini hadiah ke…cil eomma?" Jimin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya karena ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Iya. Lagipula, kalian menolak untuk bulan madu. Jadi kami berikan ini saja."

Yoongi masih bersikap santai dan hanya tersenyum melihat keriangan ibunya. Belum lagi raut wajah Jimin yang sepertinya masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih eomma, appa. Berapa passwordnya?"

"Tanggal dan bulan hari ini."

"Yeobo, biarkan mereka beristirahat." Namjoon mengusak rambut Jimin dan membuatnya tersadar. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca saat menatap kedua orangtuanya.

"Eomma, appa, terima kasih."

"Oh anakku!" Seokjin memeluk Jimin sesaat dan mengusap pipi chubbynya. "Eomma harap tidak akan ada lagi kesedihan untukmu." Seokjin hampir saja menangis dan segera ia tersenyum.

"Yoongi, pelan-pelan saja saat di malam pertama. ADUH!"

Dengan tidak elitnya Seokjin menginjak kaki Namjoon dan menarik telinganya.

"Yoongi, Jimin, kami pulang dulu. Dah!"

Yoongi menahan tawanya dan Jimin menatap Yoongi memohon jawaban.

"Maksud appa…."

"Entahlah!" Yoongi berdiri di depan Jimin untuk menekan tombol password sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki apartemen tersebut. Ada dua buah kamar yang bersebelahan. Kamar yang ada di sebelah kanan terlihat berbeda karena ada sedikit hiasan disana. Yoongi tersenyum senang.

"Itu pasti kamar kita, Jiminnie. Ayo!" Tanpa permisi, Yoongi langsung menarik tangan Jimin dan mereka masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Sudah ada empat buah koper besar dan hadiah pernikahan mereka sudah ditata di salah satu meja.

"Kau mau kita membuka kadonya sekarang?"

Jimin tertegun melihat wajah antusias Yoongi dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk ragu. Setelah itu ia kembali ditarik dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi.

"Kau pilih saja."

"Tapi…."

"Aish! Jangan menolak! Ini perintah dari suamimu."

Dengan sedikit gemetaran, Jimin memilih kado dari Jisuk. Ia tersenyum saat membuka hadiah itu. Yoongi terlihat kesal. Bagaimana bisa Jimin begitu bahagia mendapat kado dari laki-laki itu? Ternyata dua syal berwarna hitam.

"Wah! Bagus sekali!"

Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Hyung?"

"Hah! Aku sangat letih. Mandi dengan air hangat mungkin akan menyegarkan."

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang beranjak dengan raut wajah datar. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara gemericik air. Sepertinya ia tertarik untuk berbaring di ranjang indah itu. Ia pun melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan tercium aroma mawar yang sangat menenangkan fikirannya.

.

.

.

Jimin merasa tertidur sejenak hingga ia merasa ranjangnya diduduki.

"H-hyung? Ah! Hyung mau tidur kan? Kalau begitu aku ke kamar sebelah saja." Jimin langsung duduk dan hendak turun. Namun, Yoongi menahan tangannya. Jimin begitu ketakutan melihat tatapan Yoongi. "H-hyung kenapa menatapku s-seperti itu?"

"Melakukan apa yang appa katakan tadi."

"M-maksudnya?"

Yoongi mulai menindih Jimin dan mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Yoongi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Jimin bisa merasakan nafas Yoongi. Jimin memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan tangisannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Jimin?" Yoongi menangkup pipi Jimin dan seketika ia menjadi tidak sampai hati. Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tidurlah disini. Aku yang akan tidur di kamar sebelah. Bersihkan tubuhmu dulu."

Jimin masih tetap pada posisinya hingga Yoongi keluar.

.

.

.

Rasa lelah begitu terasa di tubuh Jimin. Ia begitu terkejut saat mendapati dirinya masih mengenakan pakaian pengantin. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia mengecek waktu di ponselnya.

"Astaga! Jam delapan?"

"Kau begitu lelah ya?" Ujar Yoongi santai saat memasuki kamar Jimin sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas susu dan roti dengan selai coklat. "Aku hanya menemukan ini di kulkas. Apa kau ingin kita sarapan di luar saja?"

"Tidak perlu hyung. A-apa hyung sudah sarapan?"

"Belum."

"Hyung mau akan apa? Aku akan membuatnya."

"Sarapan dirimu saja."

Jimin tersenyum karena mengerti. "Maksud hyung mau makanan ini juga?" Jimin menyodorkan roti yang sudah ia gigit setengahnya.

"Eoh?" Yoongi meringis dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku sudah sarapan."

Jimin terus menikmati sarapannya hingga habis. Setelah itu, ia turun dari tempat tidur.

"Jimin, mau kemana?"

"Mandi!" Jimin menunjuk pintu kamar mandi di hadapannya. "Aku harus siap-siap pergi kuliah. Hyung sendiri tidak kerja?"

"Tapi, aku sudah mengirim surat izinmu selama seminggu."

"Oh!" Jimin terlihat menggemaskan saat sedikit membuka mulutnya dan mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, hyung harus bekerja kan? Hyung mau makan apa siang nanti? Aku akan mengantarnya."

" _Sia-sia saja aku minta cuti dengan appa. Jimin, tidak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku yang ingin menyantapmu sampai seminggu ke depan? Ah! Mana mungkin! Dia tidak mengerti hal begituan._ "

"Hyung?"

"Eoh? T-tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku mandi dulu."

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki kamar mandi dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tangannya dengan kasar mencari satu nomor yang sangat penting. Appa. Tapi ia membatalkan niatnya.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku pergi kerja saja. Mencari cara lain." Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya diatas wastafel dan membasuh mukanya. Lalu, menuju bilik kamar mandi dan menghidupkan shower.

.

.

.

"Aah!"

"ADUH!"

Sebuah bantal mendarat dengan mulus di perut telanjang Yoongi. Handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, ia letakkan di jemuran kecil di samping pintu kamar mandi. Ia berjalan mendekati Jimin yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau telanjang?"

Yoongi melirik tubuhnya dan menautkan alisnya. Ia memakai boxer hitam dan…oh! Dia tidak memakai baju. Bukankah ini hal yang biasa bagi seorang laki-laki? Yoongi tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Ia menghampiri koper yang sepertinya sudah dibuka oleh Jimin sebelumnya. Yoongi mengambil kaus putih polos dan setelah selesai, ia kembali menghampiri Jimin. Menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajah imutnya.

"Sudah."

Jimin tampak menghela nafas.

Yoongi tertawa sesaat. "Kau aneh! Tapi, kenapa kau kesini?"

"A-aku menyiapkan baju untuk hyung bekerja. Aku sudah menyetrikanya juga."

"Terima kasih, Jiminnie."

Jimin merasa gugup sekarang. Ditatap begitu intens oleh Yoongi.

"S-sama-sama hyung." Jimin hendak keluar dan tangannya ditahan oleh Yoongi.

"Datang ke kantorku saat makan siang. Kita akan makan diluar."

"Baik hyung."

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Pint ruangan Yoongi dibuka dengan kasar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya yang bernama Min Namjoon? Ia langsung duduk dihadapan Yoongi.

"Appa, jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Namjoon dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Menjadikan Yoongi seperti seorang penjahat.

"Tentu saja aku bekerja."

"Hei, kau baru saja menikah semalam dan kau bekerja?"

"Apa berlebihan!" Ujar Yoongi santai dan berpura-pura membaca dokumen.

"Apa kau sudah…."

"Sudah appa! Sudah! Aku sudah mencobanya dan dia malah menangis. Appa pikir aku tega?" Yoongi mengucapkan kata-kata dalam satu tarikan nafas dan membanting dokumen yang tadi ia pegang. "Maaf appa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Orang sepertimu akan bersikap seperti ini. Lalu, apa Jimin juga kuliah?"

"Tidak. Karena aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mengirimkan surat izin ke kampusnya. Jadi dia di rumah sekarang. Aku juga sudah menyuruhnya untuk ke kantor nanti siang. Kami akan makan diluar."

"Appa ingin mengenalkan kau kepada rekan bisnis appa selama setahun belakangan ini."

"Aku sudah tau!" Ujarnya pelan dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak."

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk!" Ujar Yoongi tegas. Kedua tangannya yang ada di atas meja terkepal erat melihat sosok yang berjalan mendekat ke mereka berdua.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kata sekretaris Anda, Anda ada di ruangan Tuan Min Yoongi. Jadi saya kesini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yoongi, ini rekanmu mulai sekarang. Ahn Ji Suk."

Senyuman licik mengembang di bibir Jisuk dan hanya disadari oleh Yoongi. Jisuk berpura-pura bersikap sopan dengan menundukkan punggungnya.

"Saya Ahn Jisuk. Mohon bimbingannya."

Tidak ada respon dari Yoongi dan membuat Jisuk semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Jimin benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya. Mulai dari menyiapkan pakaian Yoongi dan mengemas rumah seperti sekarang. Saat ini, Jimin sedang menata pakaian Yoongi di lemari. Setelah selesai, ia menutup kembali lemari tersebut dan ia terkejut karena ada Seokjin disana.

"Kalian tidur terpisah?"

"E-eomma? Eomma kapan datang? Mau minum apa eomma? Aku buatkan sebentar ya?" Jimin terlihat gugup dan saat ia akan pergi, Seokjin menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Eomma sudah bilang jangan paksakan dirimu. Eomma tidak ingin sahabat eomma yang disana?"

Dengan lembut, Jimin melepas pelukan dan memegang kedua bahu Seokjin. Memberikan senyuman yang membuat luluh bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak terpaksa eomma. Aku yakin seiring berjalannya waktu, aku bisa mencintai Yoongi hyung kembali."

"Maksudmu? Apa kau pernah mencintai Yoongi sebelumnya?"

Jimin mengangguk dan masih menampakkan senyumannya.

"Eomma, semalam Yoongi hyung menimpaku. Tapi, aku tiba-tiba menangis karena takut. Terus, setelah itu Yoongi hyung terlihat kecewa. Eomma tau kenapa?"

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas. Tatapan polos Jimin saat bertanya membuatnya frustasi. "Jadi kalian tidak melakukan apapun semalam?"

Jimin menggeleng polos.

"Eoh? Sudahlah. Jangan difikirkan lagi. Kau sudah selesai mengemas?"

"Sudah eomma."

"Kalau begitu, eomma akan mengajakmu berbelanja."

"Tapi aku harus siap-siap untuk makan siang dengan Yoongi hyung, eomma."

"Sekalian saja."

"Tapi…."

.

.

.

Sweater putih dengan motif jangkar kecil berwarna hitam dengan jeans hitam dipilih Seokjin untuk Jimin. Tidak lupa sepatu converse hitam putih semakin menambah pesonanya. Percaya dirinya menciut saat melihat gedung kantor yang ia lihat dari jendela mobil.

"Kenapa Jiminnie?"

"Kantornya besar sekali eomma."

"Eomma tau kau gugup. Ini kantor suamimu. Tidak perlu seperti itu."

"Eomma tidak menemui appa?"

"Sekarang masih jam sepuluh. Terlalu cepat untuk menemuinya. Eomma juga melakukan apa yang kau lakukan saat kami baru menikah. Ayo!" Seokjin mendorong pelan Jimin dan membukakan pintu. Lalu, ia melambaikan tangan saat menutup pintu.

"Eomma!" gumamnya pelan saat mobil yang dinaiki Seokjin meninggalkannya.

"Jimin?"

"Astaga! Jisuk hyung?" Jimin mengelus pelan dadanya karena terkejut.

"Apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru disini?"

"A-aku ingin pergi!"

Jisuk memegang tangan Jimin dan dilihat oleh Yoongi yang kebetulan akan menuju parkiran. Dia langsung menghampiri Jimin yang melepas tangan Jisuk degan kasar.

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak sopan kepada istri orang lain."

Yoongi memberi tatapan tajam sebelum menarik Jimin dengan kasar. Mereka memasuki lift. Tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali dan membuat Jimin merasa bersalah.

"Hyung?"

"Kenapa?" Jawab Yoongi dingin dan tetap menatap ke depan.

"Maaf." Jimin menunduk dan memegang ujung sweaternya. Apalagi kalau bukan menaha tangisnya? Hingga tanpa terasa bahunya bergetar dan Yoongi menyadarinya. "Hiks…"

"Jiminnie? Argh!" Yoongi mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. Tanpa berfikir panjang, dia langsung mengecup bibir Jimin. Cara itupun ampuh hingga tanpa sadar, Yoongi malah melumatnya pelan. Ia berhenti saat Jimin memukuli dadanya pelan dan lift berbunyi. Yoongi mengusap bibir Jimin dengan ibu jarinya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis. Aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya."

Jimin hanya memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat bagaimana ketulusan Yoongi untuknya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa ia balas. Tangannya kembali menghapus airmata yang akan jatuh. Ia melihat wajah Yoongi dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Aku memang cengeng hyung. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry kelamaan update.

Tugas magang author lumayan banyak dan tugas setelah magang juga banyak.

Ngomong-ngomong, nggak ada review. Apa ceritanya makin mengecewakan ya?

Buat yang udah lama dan baru follow serta mem-favoritkan cerita ini apalagi yang me-riview, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK….

B ye

~ 14 ~


	7. Chapter 7

Sebenarnya Yoongi kesal karena makan siang di kantin kantornya. Bukan hanya karena bosan, tapi hal lain. Walaupun karyawannya memang menghormati dirinya dengan menyapanya, tetap saja Yoongi kesal bahkan ingin mencongkel satu persatu mata mereka yang memandang penuh minat kepada Jimin.

BRAKK!

Sontak mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan kesal Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan tidak memperdulikan Jimin yang kesulitan mengikuti langkah cepat Yoongi. Jimin menahan pertanyaannya hingga mereka sudah berada di mobil.

"Hyung kenapa? Apa karena pakaianku?"

"Aku ingin makan mata manusia."

"Apa?"

Yoongi yang fokus menyetir tertawa melihat ekspresi Jimin dari sudut matanya.

"Mereka menatapmu tanpa berkedip dan aku tidak suka. Kau hanya milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh tertarik kepadamu selain aku."

Mulut Jimin membentuk huruf 'o' dan dia mengangguk sesaat.

"Hyung?"

"Iya? Kenapa?"

"Aku mau ke apartemen Jungkook. Boleh?" Jimin bertanya dengan takut-takut sehingga suaranya menjadi pelan.

"Tidak."

Jimin terlihat kecewa namun ia segera menutupinya dengan senyuman manis. "Iya hyung. Tidak apa-apa."

"Maksudku tidak untuk sekarang, Jiminnie. Kita harus makan dulu dan aku rasa Jungkook masih di kampus dengan pacarnya dengan temanmu yang satu itu."

Jimin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan meringis.

"Hubungi Jungkook. Suruh dia datang ke apartemen kita."

"Benarkah hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Hanya kesunyian yang menemani Yoongi dan Jimin di ruang makan mereka malam ini. Aroma masakan yang baru dimasak terasa menusuk hidung. Baik Yoongi ataupun Jimin tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk bicara. Hingga suara bel terdengar. Jimin yang duduk dihadapan Yoongi terlihat begitu antusias dan ia pun bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

"Kookie!" Jimin langsung memeluk Jungkook dan mengabaikan Taehyung yang merentangkan tangannya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Jimin garang.

"Peluk juga!" Taehyung mencoba merayu Jimin dengan aegyo dan Jimin malah menoyor kepalanya.

Mereka duduk di meja makan. Jimin bersebelahan dengan Jungkook dan Yoongi tentu saja bersebelahan dengan Taehyung. Jimin begitu bersemangat menyajikan makanan untuk Jungkook.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Enak. Pasti hyung yang masak kan?"

"Iya. Makan yang banyak eoh?" Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Jungkook dengan sayang. Jimin memang begitu menyayangi Jungkook sebagai seorang adik. Walaupun ia pernah menolak pernyataan cinta Jungkook dahulu, tapi Jimin tetap bersikap tenang. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook.

"Kalau tau begini, lebih baik aku menolak menemani Kookie kesini." Ujar Taehyung malas dan mendorong mangkuk kosong dihadapannya.

"Aigoo! Taetae merajuk eoh?" Jimin tersenyum jahil dan mengisi mangkuk kosong Taehyung dengan makanan. "Ini!" Jimin ingin menyuapi Taehyung. Awalnya Taehyung berpura-pura merajuk tapi senyuman Jimin membuatnya luluh.

Sejujurnya Yoongi jengah dengan pemandangan dihadapannya sekarang. Jimin sama sekali tidak perduli dengan mangkuk kosong miliknya.

"Jimin, aku ingat kalau ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Lanjutkan saja makannya." Yoongi tersenyum hambar saat berdiri dan ia memasuki kamarnya.

BLAM!

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat Jimin membatalkan niatnya untuk bicara.

"Aaaa~~"

Jungkook menyuapi Jimin secara tiba-tiba. Seketika mereka tertawa bahagia dan menikmati makan malam mereka.

" _Kapan tawa itu tertuju untukku? Kau terlihat begitu tertekan denganku._ "

Yoongi mengintip pemandangan tersebut dengan sedikit membuka pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia menutupnya kembali secara perlahan.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, Taehyung dan Jungkook membantu Jimin mengemasi peralatan makan yang mereka pakai. Senyumannya kembali memudar setelah kedua sahabatnya pergi. Ia teringat kesalahannya yang sudah mengabaikan Yoongi. Saat ia membalikkan badan, matanya tertuju pada pintu kamar Yoongi yang tertutup. Dengan ragu ia membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan perlahan mendekati ranjang Yoongi.

"Huh!" Tiba-tiba Yoongi berteriak membuka matanya karena tidak bisa tidur dan membuat Jimin terkejut.

"Eoh? Jimin? Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Aku susah tidur." Ujar Yoongi sambil duduk bersandar di ranjang.

"Maaf…sudah mengabaikanmu hyung." ujar Jimin sangat pelan dan menunduk. Yoongi tersenyum lebar mendengar permohonan maaf Jimin. Jimin kembali menegakkan kepalanya saat Yoongi menepuk-nepuk bagian kasur di sebelahnya setelah sebelumnya menggeser tubuhnya.

"Sini."

Dengan ragu, Jimin mengikuti perintah Yoongi. Jimin terus mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya saat berhadapan dengan Yoongi. Perlahan, Jimin meletakkan tangan kiri Yoongi di pahanya. Mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Eommaku selalu melakukan ini saat aku susah tidur.

Yoongi tersenyum dan kembali berbaring menghadap Jimin yang masih duduk. Perlahan ia menutup matanya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau tidur denganku." Ujarnya dengan mata tertutup dan usapan pada tangannya terhenti. Yoongi membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu."

Jimin tertegun namun ia malah membaringkan tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Yoongi.

.

.

.

Seokjin memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin malam di balkon yang menerpa wajahnya hingga kedua tangan kekar memeluknya dengan erat seakan-akan mencoba menghangatkannya. Seokjin langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Namjoon.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Jimin. Aku akut dia menderita."

"Sebenarnya aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Aku yakin Yoongi akan meluluhkan hati Jimin."

"Oh ya, bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu?"

"Kecelakaan yang dialami Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lima tahun yang lalu itu disengaja. Kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah tangan kanan Misuk. Atau…"

Seokjin begitu menyimak perkataan Namjoon dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya kemudian berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Namjoon melihat ke arah lain dan kembali terfokus pada istrinya.

"Anaknya."

"Anak? Bajingan itu punya anak? Jika memang iya, bagaimana bisa dia tega menyakiti Jimin yang waktu itu masih kecil?" Seokjin berkata dengan sangat kesal dan Namjoon memegang kedua bahunya.

"Aku sangat yakin dengan pilihan yang kedua."

"Eoh?"

"Oh ya, ada satu hal yang belum aku ceritakan kepadamu. Kau ingat Jimin yang hampir diculik di kampusnya?"

"Tentu saja! Para bajingan itu ingin menyakiti anakku."

Namjoon tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepanya. Istrinya memang sangat sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut masalah anak.

"Tenanglah dulu. Waktu kejadian itu, Hoseok orang pertama yang menolong Jimin."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi kau tidak mengerti?"

"Biarkan aku mencernanya dulu." Seokjin melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat. Seketika ekspresinya kembali normal. Karena ia meragukan pendapat suami dan anaknya. "Tapi Hoseok temannya Yoongi. Kalau dia ingin menyakiti Jimin, kenapa dia mendekati Yoongi? Lalu, Hoseok sudah berada dip anti asuhan sejak dia bayi."

"Memalsukan identitas tidak sulit, Jinnie. Bisa jadi ia memang hanya ingi mendekati Yoongi dan menyukainya. Lalu, ketika ia tau Yoongi mencintai Jimin, mungkin rasa dendamnya semakin besar."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi menembus jendela menerpa wajah Yoongi. Namun ia masih tidak bergeming dan membelakangi cahaya tersebut dan semakin membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut. Masih mengantuk. Padahal, beberapa hari ini Jimin sudah tidur bersamanya walaupun masih ada aura canggung pada Jimin. Saat akan memejamkan matanya, ia menangkap sosok hitam kecil berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Cukup lama ia berfikir.

"Aaaa!"

Dengan celemek berwarna biru langit yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, Jimin membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan menemukan gundukan yang ditutupi selimut putih.

"Hyung?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar melihat objek yang ia yakini membuat Yoongi berteriak dan menutup mulutnya yang tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. Sifat tegas dan galak dimiliki Yoongi sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Mendengar suara tawa Jimin, membuat Yoongi perlahan membuka selimut yang menutupinya. Seketika Yoongi merasa berbeda.

" _Jimin tertawa untukku?_ " Senyuman bahagia mengembang diwajah Yoongi.

Sementara itu, Jimin mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan karena tertawa. Tangan mungilnya mengambil kecoak yang merupakan serangga kecil yang membuat heboh pagi mereka.

"Menjauhlah!" Ujar Yoongi sambil menepis tangannya. Ia begitu jijik dengan kecoak yang sudah ditangkap oleh Jimin.

"Tenanglah hyung. Aku akan membukanya dulu."

"Iya, iya. Tapi cepat pergi. Aku mau mandi."

"Bye bye Yoongi hyung." Jimin membuat suaranya terdengar imut seakan-akan ia adalah kecoak yang mengucapkan salam kepada Yoongi. Setelah itu, Jimin keluar.

"Aku rela ketakutan seperti ini terus agar kau tertawa."

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi rasa canggung bagi Jimin untuk berbiacara banyak dengan Yoongi. Sifat aslinya yang cerewet sudah kembali. Walaupun begitu, Yoongi hanya akan bertopang dagu sambil tersenyum sambil mendengar ocehan Jimin. Namun, Yoongi sama sekali belum melakukan hubungan yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang setelah menikah. Bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup melihat Jimin yang menangis setiap akan melakukannya? Hanya sekedar kecupan yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Hyung, kau jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen. Selain tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu, sampahnya juga berserakan dan mengotori kantormu. Astaga hyung! Mengurusi sampah saja tidak bisa. Kalau makanannya basi, hyung panasi di dapur mini kantormu. Aku sudah menatanya disana dan jika aku menemukan ramen lagi, akan aku pastikan hyung tidak bisa menyantapnya sampai kapanpun. Aku juga memberikan banyak sayur karena….astaga! Kebisaan hyung yang tidak suka sayur harus aku hentikan. Itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu." Jimin mengakhiri nasihatnya atau lebih tepatnya ocehannya bagi Yoongi bersamaan dengan kotak bekal yang tertutup.

"Sudah tuan putri?"

Jimin hanya melongo sambil meletakkan kotak bekal makan siang untuk Yoongi di meja makan. Kini Jimin salah tingkah melihat Yoongi menatapnya seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti menjaga kesehatanku. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama untukmu."

Jimin masih terpaku hingga ponselnya berbunyi. Itu pasti dua malaikat penyelamatnya untuk saat ini saja karena menyelamatkannya dari tatapan Yoongi.

"Iya Tae? Baiklah!" Jimin memutuskan sambungan telepon. "Hyung, mereka sudah sampai."

"Baiklah." Yoongi memakai jasnya dan mengambil koper. Sementara Jimin membawa kotak bekalnya. Kesunyian lagi-lagi melanda saat mereka berada di dalam lift.

"Terima kasih."

Jimin yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan fikirannya, sangat bingung dengan ucapan Yoongi yang terdengar begitu tulus.

"Untuk apa hyung? Kalau untuk bekal, itu memang kewajibanku."

"Untuk semuanya. Terima kasih."

Dengan canggung, Jimin mengangguk ragu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi mampu membuat Jimin terkejut. Apa karena sikapnya beberapa bulan terakhir ini? Ah! Ini pertanyaan yang lebih sulit dari soal manapun. Yoongi tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi Jimin.

"Jangan hiraukan pertanyaan konyolku."

Ting!

"Sudah sampai. Ayo!"

Mereka keluar dari lift menuju basement. Langkah kaki mereka tertuu pada mobil Taehyung yang sangat dikenali Jimin. Yoongi membukakan pintu untuknya. Sudah ada Jungkook di kursi belakang. Sebelum masuk, Jimin menyodorkan bekal Yoongi dan sempat memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk membalas senyuman bahagia Yoongi. Mobil pun melaju dan Jungkook menoleh sesaat ke belakang.

"Apa hyung sudah mencintai Yoongi hyung?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi! Walaupun terdengar berbeda dari orang yang berbeda, tetap saja pertanyaan itu sangat menyudutkan Jimin.

"Aku tidak tau Kookie. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku."

"Mungkin hyung belum menyadarinya. Tapi hyung harus ingat, cinta tidak harus terucap di mulut. Perbuatan yang tulus sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Aigoo! Kookie-ku sangat bijak eoh?" Pernyataan Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Dosen yang tidak datang adalah hal yang mengecewakan da menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan. Mengecewakan karena sudah mengerjakan tugas dari dosen tersebut namun tidak jadi dikumpulkan. Menyenangan karena bisa mengistirahatkan otak dan pergi ke tempat yang lebih bagus dari pada suasana hiruk pikuk di kampus.

Jadi, tiga bersahabat ini mengunjungi café yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Café yang tidak jauh dari kantor Yoongi.

"Hyung, hubungi Yoongi hyung." Jungkook menyarankan.

"Benar Jimin. Jika kau sering mengajak Yoongi hyung, aku yakin kalian akan semakin dekat dan aku berharap kau bisa mencintainya." Taehyung yang duduk di hadapannya memasang raut wajah penuh harap dan Taehyung mendecak kesal karena Jimin kelamaan berfikir. "Aish! Kau ini lama sekali!" Dengan kesal Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Yoongi. Darimana Taehyung mendapatkan nomor Yoongi? Tentu saja karena hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin yang semakin membaik, membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook juga dekat dengan Yoongi.

" _Hallo?"_

"Hyung, Jimin bilang dia ingin mengajakmu ke café dekat kantormu hyung. Oh ya, apa hyung tidak sibuk?"

" _Tidak. Tentu saja aku akan datang. Tapi, kenapa Jimin tidak menghubungiku langsung?"_

"Dia terlalu banyak berfikir hyung. Aku rasa dia malu"

" _Benarkah? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."_

Taehyung dan Jungkook menahan tawa mereka melihat Jimin menampakkan raut wajah kesal sambil mengambil ponsel Taehyung dengan kasar.

"H-hyung?"

" _Jiminnie, kau bolos?"_

"T-tidak hyung. Hari ini dosen kami tidak masuk. Jadi mereka mengajakku kesini."

Yoongi terdengar tertawa. _"Tunggu aku ya? Sebentar saja."_

"I-iya hyung."

" _Matikan sambungannya."_

Jimin menuruti apa yang dikatakan Yoongi. Dia semakin merasa kalau dia orang yang snagat beruntung dipilih oleh Yoongi. Lelaki yang begitu menghargai perasaannya. Salah satunya saat sambungan telepon. Yoongi akan menyuruh Jimin untuk mematikannya lebih dulu. Hal sepele yang membuat Jimin semakin merasa beruntung. Tapi, bukan berarti ia sudah mencintai Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung begitu menghargaimu hyung. Coba kalau Taetae hyung, dia pasti langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja. Kalau dia ada dhadapanku, pasti aku akan melemparnya dengan sepatu."

"Aku dan Yoongi hyung berbeda Kookie. Aku punya cara tersendiri untuk mencintaimu."

"Kau terlalu banyak gombal. Makanya kookie kesal."

"Eh?" Ujar mereka bingung bersamaan. Namun Yoongi malah duduk di samping Taehyung dengan santai.

"Waktu kau menelpon, aku sudah ada di sebrang jalan. Sebenarnya aku melihat kalian saat kesini. Kalian sudah memesan?"

"Belum. Jimin bilang, dia mau nunggu Yoongi hyung."

Tatapan tajam dari mata sipit Jimin tertuju kepada Taehyung.

"Benarkah Jiminnie?" Lagi-lagi Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan bertumpu diatas meja. Jimin akan selalu salah tingkah jika Yoongi menatapnya seperti itu. Yoongi tertawa sesaat dan berhenti menatap Jimin. "Segera pesan makanan atau minuman. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama atau ayahku akan mengamuk."

"Lalu, kenapa Yoongi hyung keluar?" Kini Jungkook yang bertanya.

"Ingin menghirup udara diluar kantor dan membeli secangkir kopi. Bosan sekali rasanya saat baru datang sudah diberi tugas banyak. Walaupun itu ayahku sendiri, tetap saja menyebalkan." Yoongi berkata sambil sesekali mencuri pandangan kepada Jimin yang ia sangat tau hanya berpura-pura melihat pemandangan keluar jendela café. Jimin yang ia lihat sekarang, sangat berbeda.

"Permisi!" Sapa pelayan dengan sangat ramah.

"Tae, pesan seperti biasa! Kookie, temani aku ke toilet!" Jimin langsung menarik tangan Jungkook tanpa persetujuan. Mengundang tatapan bingung dari Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Ah! Maaf! Saya pesan…." Taehyung mulai mengatakan pesanannya.

.

.

.

"Lho hyung? Katanya mau ke toilet. Tapi kok malah ke taman?" Tanya Jungkook yang bingung karena bukannya ke toilet, mereka malah berada di taman yang berada di belakang café.

"Kookie, apa kau berdebar-debar ketika Taehyung menatapmu?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Karena aku sangat mencintai Taetae hyung. Dia juga merasa yang sama kalau aku menatapnya. Kenapa hyung? Tumben hyung bertanya hal yang seperti itu?"

Jimin duduk di salah satu bangku yang tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri tadi. Meremas ujung kaosnya dengan kuat. "Sepertinya…aku jatuh cinta…"

.

.

.

"Lama sekali mereka!" Keluh Taehyung sambil mengaduk-aduk jus melonnya dengan sedotan.

"Tae, kau sudah pernah melakukan hal itu kepada Kookie?"

"Ha? Hal apa hyung?"

"Yak! Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Terlihat jelas kau sering melakukannya karena wajah mesummu itu."

"Ah itu…" Taehyung menyengir. "Kalau kookie tidak mau, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Itu namanya pemaksaan hyung. Setelah dua bulan pernikahan kalian, apa kalian sudah melakukannya?"

"Belum. Aku tidak tega melihat Jimin menangis. Kau ada solusi?"

"Ada. Pakai obat bius saja. Walaupun Jimin menangis karena menolak, dia pasti akan tetap menerimamu untuk menyentuhnya. ADUH!" Taehyung hampir menyembur minumannya dan sekarang mengelus kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau pernah melakukan hal ini pada Jungkook? Yak! Byuntae!"

"Pernah sih hyung. Tapi hanya sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak tega dan tidak melakukan hal gila itu lagi. Kalau tentang Jimin, pasti karena hal itu."

"Hal apa?"

"Hyung tidak tau?"

"Kalau aku tau, kenapa aku bertanya padamu bodoh!"

"Hyung galak sekali. Jangan-jangan hyung sering marah-marah sama Jimin. Makanya Jimin-ADUH!" Pukulan sayang mendarat dikepala Taehyung.

"Cepat katakan penyebabnya!"

Taehyung kembali bersikap tenang.

"Perlu hyung ketahui kalau aku teman Jimin saat SD. Kami berpisah sejak kejadian itu. Saat Jimin berusia sepuluh tahun, dia diculik oleh rekan kerja ayahnya. Aku tidak tau apa motif sebenarnya. Jimin juga sempat dilecehkan oleh slah satu orang yang menyekapnya. Aku rasa karena itu dia takut untuk berhubungan denganmu. Karena itu juga aku selalu menjaganya darimu. Apalagi kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya."

Yoongi tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Nyawanya serasa menghilang dari tubuhnya. Mendengar masa kecil Jimin yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Hyung?"

"Eoh?" Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya. "Bilang sama Jimin kalau aku harus kembali bekerja. Terus bilang juga kepadanya jangan merasa bersalah."

"Iya hyung. Hati-hati."

.

.

.

"Hyung yakin?" Tanya Jungkook saat Jimin sudah keluar dari toilet dengan raut wajah yang sama. Gugup. Padahal dia sendiri bilang akan baik-baik saja setelah keluar dari toilet. Jawaban Jimin ada gelengan pelan.

"Sudahlah hyung. Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau hyung terpaksa seperti ini, tidak akan tulus jadinya."

Jimin menghela nafas dan mengikuti Jungkook untuk kembali ke meja mereka.

"Lho Tae? Yoongi hyung kemana?"

"Sudah kembali ke kantor."

Terlihat raut wajah bersalah diwajah Jimin.

"Tapi Yoongi hyung bilang kau jangan merasa bersalah. Karena memang waktunya dia kembali ke kantor."

"Oh…" Ujar Jimin sangat pelan dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela.

'Ada apa?' Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook tanpa suara. Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahu. Terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan sekarang.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Pintu ruangan Yoongi dibukan dengan kasar oleh Namjoon. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada respon dari anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Posisinya masih sama. Melipat kedua tangan di meja dan menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Yoongi?"

"Eoh? Appa? Sudah lama?"

"Tidak. Baru saja. Bahkan appa sudah membanting pintumu tadi. Hm…dari wajahmu, kau tertidur kan?"

Yoongi tersenyum hingga menampakkan gusinya. Seketika kemarahan Namjoon mereda melihat senyum anaknya yang lucu itu. Tanpa dipersilahkan, Namjoon duduk dihadapan Yoongi.

"Pasti otakmu kusut seperti wajahmu. Ada apa?"

"Aku tadi mendengar masa kecil Jimin dari Taehyung."

"Lalu?"

"Ah! Aku tidak kuat lagi untuk mengatakannya. Rasanya nyawaku akan menghilang. Tapi yang pasti, hal itu yang menyebabkan dia menangis ketakutan saat aku akan menyentuhnya. Suami macam apa aku ini? Tidak tau masa lalu istrinya."

Namjoon begitu prihatin melihat wajah Yoongi yang begitu sedih. Sebenarnya, dia juga sudah tau apa yang dimaksud Yoongi. Karena dia dan Seokjin mengenal Jimin sejak kecil dan Yoongi tidak tau hal itu.

"Appa juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa ini tentang Jimin?"

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya appa sempat kembali membuka kasus kematian orangtua Jimin. Kecelakaan itu sudah direncanakan. Lalu, saat appa mendengar kau mulai mencurigai Hoseok, appa menyuruh para detektif menyelidikinya. Tidak ada hasil. Appa fikir, kasus ini akan benar-benar ditutup."

"Apa? Appa melakukan penyelidikan?"

"Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu."

"Haah! Sudahlah appa. Untuk apa juga aku marah? Tidak akan menyelesaikan keadaan. Aku mau pergi!"

Yoongi kembali duduk karena Namjoon menahan tangannya.

"Masalah pribadi tidak berpengaruh pada pekerjaan. Selesaikan tugas yang appa kirimkan di e-mail-mu!"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Jimin segera menuju ke ruang tamu saat mendengar suara Yoongi. Menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang membuat kelelahan Yoongi menghilang seketika. Perlahan ia mendekati Jimin dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Maaf." Suara Yoongi begitu serak karena menahan tangis yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"H-hyung?"

"Maaf tidak menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Maaf karena banyak tidak tau tentangmu. Maaf sudah membuatmu menderita. Maaf…." Jimin melepas pelukan dengan perlahan setelah merasakan Yoongi terisak.

"Hyung…."

"Maaf." Yoongi tersenyum dan menghapus airmatanya dan kembali memeluk Jimin. Kini Jimin membalas pelukan itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung melompat-lompat kegirangan setelah melihat nilainya di semester ini. Sepertinya usahanya untuk menraktir dosen cantik dan menari-nari tidak jelas dihadapannya, membuahkan hasil. Tidak ada nilai D atau E di daftar nilainya juga didaftar nilai Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Lho hyung? Bukannya kemarin kita diusir ya? Nilaiku B, hyung. Hyung tidak melakukan kecurangan kan?" Jungkook menatap penuh menghakimi kepada Taehyung sambil menunjuknya dengan sedotan minuman. Taehyung menurunkan tangan Jungkook secara perlahan.

"Tentu saja tidak Kookie."

Jungkook masih memberikan tatapan tajam dan menghela nafas. Kini raut wajahnya menjadi santai. "Aku tidak perduli sih sebenarnya. Yang penting nilaiku baik-baik saja."

Taehyung tertawa sesaat dan seketika perhatiannya tertuju pada Jimin yang duduk di samping Jungkook yang masih terpaku pada daftar nilainya. Raut wajahnya terlihat mengingat sesuatu. Jungkook mulai menyadarinya.

"Hyung melihat apa? Nilai hyung bagus semua kok."

"Bukan itu. Aku sedang mengingat ada hal apa di tanggal ini."

"Tanggal sembilan maret ya?" Tanya Taehyung. "Ah! Aku ingat! Ulangtahun Yoongi hyung."

"Eoh? Benarkah hyung?"

"Iya. Yoongi hyung pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Ah! Istri macam apa aku ini? Aku bahkan tidak ingat ulangtahunnya." Jimin terlihat kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kalian, bisa membantuku?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling menatap seakan-akan berkomunikasi. "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

"Buka. Tidak. Buka. Tidak. Argh! Ini kan kejutan! Jadi aku harus membukanya!" tangannya kembali meraih gagang pintu ruangan Yoongi dan mengangguk pasti. "Se…." Nyanyiannya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang ia dapatkan.

Yoongi berpelukan dengan Hoseok?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para readers, author minta maaf udah kelamaan update.

Disela-sela mengerjakan tugas, author nyemperin buat ngetik demi para readers yang udah follow, favorite, dan review cerita ini.

Author jadi makin semangat ngelanjutin ff abal-abal ini.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

B ye~~~~~~~~

~ 15 ~


	8. Chapter 8

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Ayahnya benar-benar tidak berperasaan. Yoongi selalu berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari ayahnya yang dikirimkan melalui e-mail. Setiap mengirimkan tugasnya, selalu ada balasan terima kasih disusul dengan tugas lainnya yang harus ia selesaikan. Bahkan, dihari ulangtahunnya, tidak ada satupun yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Abaikan Jimin yang memang lupa. Bukan! Tidak mengetahui sama sekali. Yoongi mengusak surai mintnya.

"Yoongi?"

"Eoh?" Yoongi terlihat kebingungan dan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya. Pantas saja ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing dan ia terpana saat namja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya. Sebuah karangan bunga mawar. "Selamat ulang tahun."

"K-kau?" Yoongi berdiri dan hendak menarik tangannya agar Hoseok keluar. "Ke…" Tiba-tiba Hoseok memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Yoongi merasakan Hoseok juga memangku kepalanya di pundak kirinya.

"Aku mohon tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa saat. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Hentikan!" Yoongi melepas tangan Hoseok dengan kasar dan menjauh namun dengan tetap membelakangi Hoseok. "Keluarlah. Selagi aku menyuruhmu dengan lembut."

"Yoongi…."

"Pergi!"

Hoseok tersenyum pahit dan meletakkan bucket tersebut diatas menja Yoongi.

"Aku merasa kau tidak adil. Hanya karena kecurigaanmu yang tidak beralasan dan juga…Jimin. Kau benar-benar berbeda Yoongi." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Hoseok keluar dari ruangan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Taehyung sudah sampai di depan kantor Yoongi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Jimin untuk datang. Tapi, mengapa kali ini dia begitu gugup? Apa karena dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi?

"Hyung? Kenapa jadi termenung?"

Jimin menunduk melihat kotak hadiah kecil dipangkuannya. Kotak berwarna hitam dengan pita berwarna abu-abu.

"Aku hanya…gugup."

Taehyung merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping agar bisa melihat Jimin dengan tangan yang masih memegang stir. "Kalau kau seperti ini, aku jadi yakin kalau kau mencintai Yoongi hyung, Jiminnie. Aku juga merasakan gugup saat akan menyatakan cinta kepada Kookie. Tapi, setelah itu, aku merasa lega karena Kookie menerimaku. Hei! Kau bahkan tidak perlu menunggu jawaban iya atau tidak dari Yoongi hyung. Dia jelas-jelas mencintaimu dan kini kau membalasnya. Bukankah itu hadiah terindah di hari ulangtahunnya?"

Jungkook memegang tangan kiri Jimin yang sedari tadi meremas ujung kaosnya. Kebiasaan Jimin kalau sedang gugup. Dingin. Itu yang ungkook rasakan. Dia jadi meyakini perkataan Taehyung kalau hyung kesayangannya sedang jatuh cinta. Seketika eyesmile Jimin terpancar dan membuat kedua sahabatnya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku pergi!" Dengan percaya diri Jimin membuka pintu mobil Taehyung. Melambaikan tangan kepada mereka sebelum memasuki gedung. Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang karena banyak sekali karyawan yang menyapa bahkan mengobrol sebentar dengannya. Tentu saja mereka sangat gemas dengan sikap Jimin yang pemalu dan jangan lupakan eyesmilenya yang begitu memikat.

"Selamat siang, Tuan." Sapa sekretaris Yoongi.

"Siang. A-apa Yoongi hyu-maksudku tuan Yoongi ada?"

"Maaf Tuan. Saya tidak mengetahuinya. Karena saya baru saja ada urusan."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya sendiri. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama Tuan."

Kini Jimin sudah benar-benar berada di depan ruangan Yoongi.

"Buka. Tidak. Buka. Tidak. Argh! Ini kan kejutan! Jadi aku harus membukanya!" tangannya kembali meraih gagang pintu ruangan Yoongi dan mengangguk pasti. "Se…." Nyanyiannya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang ia dapatkan.

Yoongi berpelukan dengan Hoseok?

Jimin langsung menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja mengeluarkan suara isakan. Dia harus pergi dari sini sekarang.

 _Kejadian ini lagi? Kenapa tidak cukup sekali saja menyakitiku? Bahkan dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu._

"Jimin?"

Jimin begitu mengenal tangan yang memegangnya saat akan pergi dan suara yang menyebut namanya. Orang yang sama. Orang yang dulu menjadi sandaran Jimin saat patah hati karena Yoongi. Jisuk.

BRUKK!

Tangannya masih saja menggantung saat Jimin sudah memeluknya begitu erat bahkan tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Dengan ragu Jisuk membalas pelukan Jimin dan bahkan mengusap rambut orangenya.

"Apa kejadian itu terulang lagi?"

Jimin tidak menjawab dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Jisuk melihat sekeliling dan untunglah saat ini kantor sedang sepi bahkan bisa dibilang tidak ada aktivitas sama sekali. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau CCTV akan merekam hal ini. Cukup lama hingga Jisuk mendengar isakan Jimin berhenti. Ia melepas pelukan dan Jimin malah menunduk.

"Apa kejadian itu terulang lagi?" Jisuk kembali mengulang pertanyaannya dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Jimin. Ya ampun! Jisuk ingin tertawa melihat Jimin yang sama sekali belum menghilangkan sifat kekanakkannya. Ia melirik sejenak kotak yang dipegang Jimin. Pasti hadiah untuk Yoongi.

"Kau tidak sopan. Aku berbicara denganmu tapi kau tidak melihatku."

Polos, lugu, dan rapuh. Hal itu terlihat jelas oleh Jisuk saat Jimin perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Hal berat apa yang dialaminya sampai seperti ini? Trauma masa lalu?

"Ayo kita duduk disana."

Jisuk menuntun Jimin untuk duduk di bangku yang memang dikhususkan untuk bersantai bagi karyawan. Ia meraih tangan Jimin saat mereka sudah duduk. Membuat Jimin tidak jadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Dia…memeluk Yoongi hyung dari belakang. Sama seperti dulu."

Jisuk menahan tawanya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"Dengarkan aku. Dulu, kau merasakan hal yang sama. Padahal kau…"Jisuk merasa berat mengatakannya "Bukan siapa-siapanya Yoongi. Tapi sekarang, dia milikmu dan kau juga miliknya. Jadi untuk apa kau menangis? Perjuangkan apa yang menjadi milikmu. Yoongi sangat mencintai, Jimin." Jisuk kembali melirik kotak yang dipegang Jimin. Jimin menyadari dan melakukan hal yang sama hingga tatapannya kembali pada Jisuk. "Kalau aku boleh tau, untuk apa kotak itu?"

"I-ini, hadiah ulangtahun untuk Yoongi hyung. Hari ini dia berulangtahun."

"Benarkah? Tolong sampaikan ucapan selamatku kepadanya. Kalau aku boleh beri saran, lebih baik kau lupakan hal ini. Karena hal ini bisa saja merusak hubungan kalian. Percayalah pada cinta Yoongi untukmu. Karena ini hari ulangtahunnya, kau ajak dia bersenang-senang. Aku yakin dia merasa terbebani. Cinta itu mudah kalau kita tidak mempersulitnya, Jiminnie."

Jimin kembali tersenyum dan Jisuk menghembuskan nafas lega.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa wajahnya tidak lagi menampakkan bekas tangisan, Jimin kembali menuju ruangan Yoongi. Namun, ia berpapasan dengan Hoseok yang berjalan sambil menunduk seperti menahan tangis.

"Hoseok sunbae!" Entah mendapatakan keberanian darimana, Jimin malah memanggil dan menghampiri Hoseok yang menghentikan langkahnya karena dipanggil. Bukankah dia sangat benci walaupun hanya menyebut namanya.

"Jimin-ssi?"

"Ah! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, sunbae. Aku kan lebih muda."

"Baiklah, Jimin. Ada apa?"

"Sunbae membenciku?" Hoseok cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jimin yang _to the point_.

"Eoh? Tidak. Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Sunbae jangan bohong. Aku tau kok. Pasti karena Yoongi hyung menikahiku dan ditambah lagi Yoongi hyung mencurigai sunbae tanpa alasan. Maafkan aku sunbae. Lalu, masalah di kampusku waktu itu, aku yakin bukan sunbae yang melakukannya."

"Kalau kau memaksa meminta maaf. Aku akan memaafkanmu. Cepat temui Yoongi. Dia pasti menunggumu. Hadiah itu untuknya kan?" Hoseok melihat kotak yang dipegang Jimin. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Jimin kembali.

"Iya sunbae. Aku mau menemui Yoongi hyung dulu." Jimin sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Lalu, ia membalikkan badan dan menjauhi Hoseok. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan malah kembali mendekati Hoseok. Dengan beraninya ia menunjukkan tangan kanannya. Dijari manisnya terpasang cincin pernikahan miliknya.

"Sunbae lihat ini kan? Ini pertanda kalau aku adalah milik Yoongi hyung dan sebaliknya. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya. Bukan orang lain!" Jimin kembali menurunkan tangannya.

Hoseok sedikit tertegun melihat keberanian Jimin. Hingga sosok itu sudah pergi menjauhinya pun, ia masih berada diposisi yang sama.

"Aku masih bingung kenapa Yoongi bisa bertahan dengan bocah seperti itu? Meminta maaf? Huh!" Hoseok tersenyum melecehkan dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

Bingung, kacau, dan letih.

Hal yang pertama kali yang dirasakan Jimin saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruangan Yoongi. Bahkan Yoongi masih tidak sadar kalau Jimin sudah ada dihadapannya. Apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh mereka sampai Yoongi seperti ini? Dengan menundukkan kepala dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan. Jimin melihat bucket mawar berada di tong sampah. Perlahan, tangan mungilnya mengelus rambut hijau mint milik Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi tersadar. Cepat-cepat Jimin menyembunyikan hadiah dibelakang punggung dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hyung lelah ya?"

Yoongi menggeleng dan tersenyum. Moodnya benar-benar menjadi sangat baik sekarang saat melihat senyuman Jimin. Senyumannya berubah menjadi tawa saat melihat Jimin kembali gugup. Bukankah barusan dia sudah berani mengelus rambutnya?

"Tidak." Yoongi berdiri dan memutari meja dan sampai di posisi Jimin. Tentu saja Jimin langsung menghadap Yoongi agar apa yang dibawanya tidak ketahuan. Dengan tangan gemetaran, ia memberikan hadiah itu kepada Yoongi.

"S-selamat ulangtahun, hyung."

Yoongi langsung menerima hadiah itu dan tatapannya terfokus pada Jimin yang tidak berani menatapnya. Pipi chubynya mulai memerah. Niat jahil pun muncul di otak Yoongi. Perlahan ia memegang dagu Jimin agar tidak menundukkan kepala lagi dan….

Chu~~

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Jimin. Karena biasanya Yoongi hanya akan menempel dan sedikit melumat, namun kali ini tidak. Yoongi menginginkan akses lebih untuk membuka mulut Jimin. Sadar hal itu membuat Jimin menahan tangisan ketakutannya, Yoongi merasakan tubuh Jimin yang mulai gemetaran karena takut. Rasa bersalah mulai melingkupi hatinya dan ia pun berniat melepas ciuman itu. Ia tidak ingin Jiminnya ketakutan.

Namun ia tidak bisa. Bukan karena nafsu dan keegoisannya. Tapi Jimin sendiri yang tiba-tiba mengalungkan tangannya dan membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menghentikan ciumannya. Getaran tubuh Jimin semakin terasa. Airmata pun sudah menetes.

 _Tetap seperti ini hyung! Aku mohon! Biarkan aku egois kali ini saja. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat marah padamu hyung. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Bukankah begitu anggapanmu selama ini? Tadi aku melihatmu disentuh orang lain dan aku marah. Aku marah! Walaupun aku harus mati ketakutan karena sentuhanmu._

Jimin mulai kehabisan nafas dan ciuman itu terlepas. Yoongi langsung memegang kedua bahu Jimin untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh karena lemas. Ia tidak kuasa melihat tatapan sayu Jimin dan senyuman lemah untuknya.

BRUKK!

Jimin memeluk dan menangis kencang dipelukkannya. Mungkin orang lain akan marah-marah dan memukuli habis-habisan kekasihnya jika mengalami hal yang dialami Jimin. Tapi Jimin berbeda. Berbeda. Sebenarnya Yoongi bingung hal apa yang membuat Jimin menjadi aneh. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan menangis kencang seperti ini didadanya. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah memenangkan Jimin dengan mengusap punggungnya dan menghirup aroma dari rambut Jimin.

"Jimin? Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jimin kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Dimana Yoongi dipeluk begitu erat oleh Hoseok. Tangan mungilnya mengepal begitu keras hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Maaf." Ujarnya lirih dan membuat Yoongi semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya meminta maaf sudah menjadi hobinya Jimin. "Aku terlalu egois hyung. Membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta dari orang sepertiku. Aku tidak pantas untukmu hyung."

Yoongi ingin melepas pelukan agar bisa menatap Jimin. Dia kesal. Dia kesal mendengar hal itu dari mulut Jimin. Namun Jimin bersikukuh mempertahankan posisinya.

"Biarkan dulu seperti ini hyung. Biarkan aku mengatakan semuanya. Tentang keegoisanku yang terpendam selama ini. Yang aku tutupi dengan sikap manisku agar kau tetap nyaman bersamaku dan tidak menyerah sehingga kau melirik orang lain. Bisakah…bisakah hyung tetap berjuang? Bisakah hyung tetap mencintaiku dan tidak membagi cinta itu? Bisakah hyung tetap bertahan hingga aku sendiri yang akan menghampirimu hyung? Aku…aku tidak mengerti perasaan macam apa ini. Yang aku tau, aku tidak ingin hyung menyerah untuk meraih hatiku."

Kini Yoongi berhasil melepas pelukan. Memegang kedua bahu Jimin dan menatap dalam kedua matanya hingga Jimin benar-benar terkunci. Menghapus airmatanya walaupun kembali menetes.

"Jimin, tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Bahkan hingga aku mati. Jangan takut! Sejak aku mencintaimu, aku akan tetap berusaha bersamamu."

Jimin tersenyum dan menghapus airmatanya sendiri. Lalu, ia memegang kedua tangan Yoongi.

"Hyung, ayo bersenang-senang!"

"Eoh?" Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya, "Tapi pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

Yoongi sebenarnya bisa saja menahan tubuhnya agar Jimin tidak seenaknya saja memba dirinya. Bahkan mereka sudah berada di ruangan Namjoon.

"Appa!"

Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan sementaradirinya menghampiri Namjoon. Jimin tidak gugup seperti saat menghadapi Yoongi. Mungkin karena Namjoon lebih dulu mengenal Jimin dan Jimin juga nyaman. Begitulah pemikiran Yoongi.

"Eoh? Jimin? Ada apa? Kapan kau datang?"

Jimin tampak malu-malu. "Hm…appa, aku mau pergi dengan Yoongi hyung. Boleh?"

Yoongi tertegun begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dari ayahnya sendiri. Pasti Namjoon mengira dirinya memperalat Jimin agar bisa terhindar dari tugas-tugas yang ia berikan. Mengingat bagaimana sifat pemalas Yoongi yang mendarah daging. Namjoon sendiri tidak mengerti darimana Yoongi mendapat sifat seperti itu.

"Appa! Jangan salahkan Yoongi hyung. Aku yang mengajaknya. Karena hari ini Yoongi hyung berulangtahun."

"Eoh? Benarkah?" Namjoon menatap Jimin dan Yoongi secara bergantian.

"Appa? Appa melupakan ulangtahunku? Huh! Aku fikir appa sengaja memberiku tugas yang banyak karena ingin menjahiliku." Yoongi terlihat kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada serta memberikan tatapan tajam dari mata sayunya untuk ayahnya yang sudah melupakan ulangtahunnya.

Namjoon segera menghampiri Yoongi yang mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian memeluk anaknya.

"Maaf. Appa melupakan hari terpentingmu. Selamat ulangtahun." Namjoon melepas pelukan dan menyuruh Jimin mendekat.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Jimin terlalu senang hingga tanpa sadar ia memeluk Namjoon begitu erat sampat tubuhnya terangkat. Setelah melepas pelukkan, ia langsung menarik tangan Yoongi.

"Datanglah ke rumah saat makan malam!"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar merasa aktingnya sangat bagus. Memang benar ia memberikan banyak tugas kepada Yoongi karena hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Tapi sebenarnya ia sudah tau karena sebelum kedatangan mereka, istri tercintanya sudah memberi tahu terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Ayo hyung!" Jimin sangat bersemangat dan membuka seatbelt. Seketika gerakannya terhenti saat melihat ekspresi yang sulit ia mengerti dari wajah Yoongi. "Hyung kenapa? Tidak suka ya?"

"Eoh? Tidak. Aku hanya tidak percaya saja kalau akan ke taman bermain lagi. Ayo!"

Jimin kembali kembali ceria dan membuka pintu. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Yoongi untuk mengambil sesuatu dari laci dashboard mobilnya dan dengan cepat ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

.

.

.

Jimin begitu bahagia sampai-sampai Yoongi bingung berapa banyak cadangan energi yang dimiliki Jimin? Sudah mencoba semua wahana ekstrim, tetapi tetap saja tidak kehabisan tenaga. Padahal, Yoongi sudah benar-benar lelah dan sedikit…sesak. Ia langsung duduk di bangku taman yang berada dekat dengan bianglala. Wahana terakhir yang akan mereka naiki. Jimin bilang sih ingin melihat langit malam.

"Hyung?" Jimin yang tampak khawatir menghampiri Yoongi.

"Aku sedikit lelah. Jadi kau mengantri sendirian saja ya?"

"Tapi hyung tidak kenapa-napa kan?"

"Tidak." Yoongi tersenyum dan tetap saja membuat Jimin khawatir walaupun ia membalas senyuman Yoongi. Jimin pun kembali mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiket.

.

.

.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat Jimin yang antusias melihat pemandangan saat mereka hampir mencapai puncak. Mengabaikan rasa sesak yang tak kunjung hilang. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba saku celananya dan…kosong! Saku bagian kirinya juga kosong. Semakin ke puncak, rasanya semakin sesak. Yoongi mulai terbatuk-batuk dan sedikit pucat. Membuat fokus Jimin yang duduk dihadapannya teralih padanya.

"Wajah hyung pucat sekali."

"Bukankah dari dulu memang seperti ini?" Yoongi mencoba bercanda agar Jimin tidak khawatir padanya.

"Aku juga tau hyung. Tapi biasanya bibir hyung kan tidak seperti itu."

"Eoh? Kau memperhatikanku sampai seintim itu?"

"Hyung! Aku serius! Kau…."

Batuknya semakin kencang dan membuat Jimin panik. Astaga! Dia lupa. Bukankah Yoongi sangat sensitif dengan udara dingin. Jimin mulai merasa bersalah dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Jimin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan Yoongi berdecak melihat benda tersebut. Syal hitam yang merupakan hadiah pernikahan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya." Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin yang akan memakaikan syal tersebut kelehernya.

Jimin menarik kembali tangannya dan menunduk. Bahunya mulai bergetar. "Hyung, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu. Aku lupa kalau hyung sangat sensitif dengan udara yang dingin." Selanjutnya Yoongi mendengar suara isakan pelan Jimin dan kembali ditahan olehnya.

"Jimin, jangan menangis! Aku senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku saja yang terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa mengimbangimu." Jimin tidak juga menegakkan kepalanya dan ia semakin kesal melihat syal di tangan Jimin. "Jimin, pakaikan syal itu untukku."

Jimin menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum antusias. Apa tadi dia berakting? Selamat! Yoongi benar-benar terpengaruh. Bukankah Jimin memang seperti itu? Selalu menangis jika dia melakukan kesalahan? Sekarang, syal yang sangat dibenci oleh Yoongi sudah terpasang dilehernya. Tubuhnya memang mulai terasa hangat, namun hatinya sudah mendidih.

Mereka akhirnya sampai dibawah. Penjaga wahana tersebut membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan disaat itulah rintik hujan menyambut. Awalnya hanya gerimis, namun kini menjadi hujan yang deras. Perjalanan untuk sampai di tempat parkir lumayan jauh. Yoongi segera berlari dan terhenti saat merasa Jimin tidak ada bersamanya. Rupanya ia menikmati hujan diantara orang-orang yang berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

Jimin memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air membasahi wajahnya. Awalnya ia menadahkan tangan kemudian meloncat-loncat bahagia. Yoongi tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Jimin. Bukannya berteduh, malah bermain ditengah hujan. Apalagi dia juga mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang sudah berteduh. Memang si manis yang kelebihan energi.

"Jimin! Berhenti! Nanti kau bisa sakit!" Teriakan Yoongi yang teredam dengan suara derasnya hujan dianggap angin lalu oleh Jimin. Karena Jimin tak kunjung juga menghentikan permainan kekanakkannya, akhirnya ia menghampiri Jimin.

CHU~~

Tubuh Jimin seketika bergemataran. Yoongi hanya ingin menempelkan kedua bibir mereka saja untuk menghantikan Jimin dan memang cara yang ampuh. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau sudah banyak cahaya flash yang mengambil momen romantis mereka dan beberapa orangtua juga menutup mata suci anak kecil mereka. Jimin menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ciuman itu terhenti dan Yoongi tidak ada dihadapannya.

"Astaga! Cepat tolong orang itu!"

"Panggil ambulans!"

Jimin melihat kebawah dan ternyata Yoongi pingsan.

.

.

.

Seokjin tersenyum bangga karena sudah menata meja makan untuk merayakan ulangtahun anaknya. Tiba-tiba Namjoon memeluknya dari belakang dan mengendusi lehernya. Membuatnya merasa geli.

"Ingat umurmu!"

"Aku selalu mengingatnya."

"Kau ini." Seokjin akhirnya mengelus tangan Namjoon yang melingkari perutnya hingga ponsel Namjoon berbunyi. Tapi tidak langsung diangkatnya.

"Ambil ponselmu."

"Malas."

"Siapa tau penting."

Namjoon malah semakin mengeratkan peluknya dan terpaksa Seokjin yang mengambil ponsel suaminya dari saku celana.

"Jimin?" Seokjin menautkan alisnya membaca nama yang tertera. Jarang-jarang Jimin menghubunginya seperti ini. Apalagi langsung menghubungi Namjoon.

"Jiminnie? Kalian kemana hujan-hujan begini? Nanti kalian sakit bagaimana?"

"E-eomma…Y-yoongi hyung…"

"Jiminnie? Kenapa? Kenapa dengan Yoongi?"

Mendengar nada khawatir Seokjin, Namjoon menghentikn aksinya dan mendengar pembicaraan tersebut.

"Y-yoongi hyung t-tadi merasa sesak….lalu…dia pingsan." Tangisan Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat Seokjin khawatir.

"Katakan! Katakan kau dimana nak."

"R-rumah sakit eomma."

"Jiminnie tenang ya? Eomma dan appa akan kesana."

Panggilan dimatikan oleh Jimin.

.

.

.

Suara hujan yang deras membuat Jungkook semakin nyaman dalam gelungan selimut dan pelukkan Taehyung. Mereka menonton film sembari menikmati coklat hangat. Hingga ponsel Taehyung yang berada di meja kecil di sampng sofa berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya tanpa mengusik kenyamanan Jungkook.

"Jiminnie? Ada apa?"

" _T-tae…Y-yoongi hyung…"_

"Jiminnie? Kau dimana? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Jungkook langsung terperanjat dan merebut ponsel Taehyung.

"Hyungie?"

" _K-kookie…"_

"Hyungie dimana sekarang?"

" _R-rumah sakit. Y-yoongi hyung kookie…"_ Jungkook dapat mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana tangisan Jimin dan itu membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Iya, iya. Hyung tenang. Kami akan pergi kesana."

Jungkook segera mengembalikan ponsel Taehyung.

"Yoongi hyung ada di rumah sakit hyung. Kita harus pergi. Jimin hyung sangat sedih."

Taehyung terkejut sesaat, "Bersiaplah. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil."

.

.

.

Jimin duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya bergemetar hebat. Selain karena kedinginan, hatinya juga tidak tenang menunggu keadaan Yoongi. Airmata terus mengalir di pipinya. Tangannya masih memegang syal yang sudah basah kuyup yang tadi ia pakaikan untuk Yoongi. Lalu, Jungkook menghampirinya.

"Jiminnie? Apa yang terjadi?"

Entah bagaimana, hati Jungkook tergerak untuk membawa selimut kecil miliknya. Ia langsung menyelimuti Jimin dan memapahnya untuk duduk di kursi kemudian menghapus airmatanya yang terus mengalir.

"Tenanglah hyung. Yoongi hyung pasti baik-baik saja."

"I-ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak mengajak Yoongi hyung ke tempat itu dan bermain hujan, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi."

Lalu Taehyung datang dengan membawa secangkir coklat hangat yang dibeli di kantin rumah sakit dan memberikannya pada Jimin.

"Minumlah ini. Supaya tubuhmu hangat."

Jimin menggeleng. Jungkook mengambil cangkir tersebut.

"Aku bantu ya?"

Jimin tidak kuasa menolak dan pasrah saja saat Jungkook membantunya minum. Rasa hangat mulai terasa ditubuhnya.

"Jiminnie!" Panggil Seokjin sambil berjalan terburu-buru menuju Jimin. Sontak Jimin langsung berdiri dan memeluk Seokjin. Menumpahkan semua tangisannya. Seokjin hanya bisa menenangkan Jimin dengan mengusap punggungnya. Namjoon pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Eomma, ini salahku. Kalau…"

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan salahmu."

Tidak ada bantahan atau jawaban lain dari Jimin. Hanya suara tangisannya yang terdengar. Hingga seorang dokter yang memeriksa Yoongi keluar dari dalam UGD. Jimin langsung melepas pelukan dan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dokter! Bagaimana Yoongi hyung? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Dokter tersebut sedikit menahan tawanya melihat kekhawatiran Jimin. Bagaimana tidak? Selama memeriksa keadaan Yoongi, Yoongi terus saja bercerita tentang cengengnya istri manisnya ini. Dan dokter itupun sudah membuktikan sendiri.

"Tuan Yoongi baik-baik saja. Dia memang sangat sensitif dengan udara dingin apalagi karena dia masih mengidap asma ringan. Tapi bukan berarti penyakit ini bisa diabaikan."

"Apa?" Jimin menatap kedua orangtua angkat sekaligus mertuanya secara bergantian. Yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajah. Jimin menatap mereka seakan-akan berkata bagaimana-mungkin-aku-tidak-tau? Lalu perhatiannya kembali lagi pada dokter dihadapannya. "Apa saya boleh masuk?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan."

Jimin segera masuk ke dalam dan melihat Yoongi yang terpasang alat bantu pernafasan sedang bercanda dengan suster yang sedang membereskan peralatan yang tadi digunakan. Candaannya terhenti saat melihat Jimin dengan mata sembab menatapnya. Suster tersebut berpapasan dengan Jimin dan menbungkuk hormat. Perlu diketahui kalau Jimin adalah menantu dari pemilik rumah sakit ini.

"Apa kau mau menangis terus-menerus dihari ulangtahunku?" Jimin kembali menghapus airmatanya yang baru saja menetes dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Yoongi lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Berhenti menjadi suami yang baik hyung! Semua itu membuatku menjadi istri yang buruk karena bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tau kalau kau sakit? Untuk apa kau berkorban untukku? Untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membalas cintamu." Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Terisak. Mungkin Yoongi akan mengingat tangisan Jimin dihari ulangtahunya. Yoongi tersenyum dan meraih tangan kiri Jimin lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau tidak mencintaiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Udah update.

Setelah berkutat dengan resume yang melelahkan akhirnya aku bisa update chapter ini.

Oh iya, kalian ngerti kan ceritanya? Aku harap sih begitu.

Untuk Guest, jujur author nggak bisa bikin rated M.

Tapi author lagi belajar kok. Memang agak hambar sih ff ini.

Mungkin sekian ocehan nggak penting author.

Jangan bosan nunggu ya?

B ye~~~~~~~~~~~~`

~ 14 ~


End file.
